Pokemon Uprising Legends 3
by MegaAuthor
Summary: In Legends 3, Raine and her friends is about done with their current journey and are ready to head to Unova Region for their next big adventure. However, nothing short of a miracle when she bump into another version of herself, prompting the most rarest event to occured; a mirror match! Based on SOTF, Pokemon Heroes Uprising story arch.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** This will be the last Legend series for SOTF Pokémon Uprising fanfic. Unlike the last two, this third fanfic introduced several of my original character, including Edward and Sasha who previously appear on the first Legend series. This fanfic will also include a Pokémon battles that I had been meaning to do to help SOTF find some kind of middle ground after all the absurd Pokémon games and (from my perspective) fan harassment to introduce later generations of Pokémon (Gen V and so on). Since I'm more grounded than SOTF, most of my Pokémon selection has been Gen IV and never the later generations. However, due to the later Pokémon update rooster, only a few Gen V Pokémon will be mention or appear.

Unfortunately, SOTF has given his reason for not continuing the series as of late; since he is now working, dealing with real life situation and working the hours away, he is unable to update or write any newer fanfic. Plus most of his beta reader has vanish or no longer active on the site. He did not abandon the story as of this writing, as he did mention that he did make several chapters ahead but never got to publish it due to his vanishing beta reader.

If you are reading Soldier, this two chapters is for you.

Please read and review, and go check up on SOTF for his Pokemon Uprising series.

* * *

 **POKÉMON UPRISING LEGENDS SERIES MAY BE CONSIDERED AS CANON OR NON-CANON BY THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR (SOTF). HOWEVER, IT IS CONSIDERED CANON ON MY END SINCE IT STARS THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER RAINE REDDINS WHO PRIMARILY STAR IN RAINE QUEST.**

 **THE POKÉMON FRANCHISE BELONGS TO NINTENDO.**

 **POKÉMON UPRISING STORYARCH BELONGS TO SOTF**

 **UPRISING SERIES AND ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTER BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

 **Pokémon Uprising Legends 3**

 **Part 1 Legendary Encounter.**

* * *

 **===Pokénews Daily===**

 _Hello fellow citizens, and welcome to Pokénews Daily where we cover news, Pokémon highlights and special events._

 _In today's news, the renounced Pokémon Ranger Corp is still hunting down the remaining UAAF members and its collaboration after many months ago where the once peacekeeping military force defunct and declare war on the populace as a whole. Details regarding the operation is thus far being tightly sealed, but we manage to get an excellent comment on one of the field commander of the Pokémon Ranger Corp._

 _"The operation is still ongoing, and we can be more grateful at such operation thanks to our well trained and cared Pokémon. They help us find those son of a 'beep!' and root them out like the Ekans they are."_

 _In other news, reports from Hoenn region that a new crime syndicate known only as 'Team Cyber' is causing massive scandal on the general public and a number of veteran Pokémon Ranger are on the case led by the infamous Nick 'Havok' Parker himself. We have also receive word that Kellyn and Leon will be in this operation, veterans from the UAAF battle many months ago. Let us hope that whatever crime syndicate it is may not be as devastating as Team Galaxy._

 _On to the next news, this evening during the Unova Circuit League, the stadium was attacked by an unknown assailant who not only manage to subdue the Unova top ranking Rangers, but also subdue a number of Pokémon trainers in the arena. Lance, the Dragon Trainer and a former Elite Four on the Kanto/Johto league, along side a number of Champions from other region attempt to subdue the unknown assailant but are defeated. The unknown assailant walk out of the stadium after a few speeches are exchange._

* * *

It has been several months since the massive battle between the UAAF and its lackeys who are up against the Pokémon Ranger and the support of the legendary Pokémon, with the latter stood triumphant just by a hair. Most of the world knows what the UAAF did and their notorious record that stain the trust of world leaders. Most members are still being hunted down, while those who support these nefarious organization like Team Rocket gone into hiding. The world is now a step closer to the usual, peaceful lifestyle. Barren wasteland, resulted by various amount of explosion or energy detonation, both from Pokémon and from human technology are slowly recovering. For the land that was beyond recovery, Jirachi, Mew and Celebi simple work their magic to revitalize the land back to the way it was. As for the foul structures left by the UAAF, Epsilon the Deoxy have that covered.

The by-product of the UAAF super soldier program that was used during the battle, many had stolen the appearance of many highly skilled Pokémon trainers are decommissioned and any remnant of said soldier are left for the Ranger's to deal with. Veteran Ranger's from previously mentioned conflict such as Kellyn and Parker are on the case, rooting out any of them and they will not left a stone unturned until they are all captured, dead or alive. They prefer to nap them alive though, as they could use their skill to booster the Ranger's dwindling numbers several fold. Not many officers agree with these ideas, but Leon insist that it is possible, and since Havoc loves a challenge (being persuade by Kenny no less), Havoc decides to 'nap em all'.

One such super soldier who defect from the UAAF decides to roam free, the chain of fate no longer shackle with her, and knowing that her new found friends are just a call away, the lone ex-soldier alongside her trust golden Scizor Pokémon roam the land, collecting gym badges, battling trainers and taking a scenic route to ease her mind. She forgo the usual outfit for fear of mistaken by others as May, she decides to wear the uniform from the Kanto region in white overall with red strips and fix her hair to a ponytail fashion. She now carries the standard Pokémon backpack with her since her last one was destroyed.

Her name is Raine, with her companion Pokémon, Blade.

* * *

 **(Sinnoh Region, Canalave City)**

"Ah, another beautiful day, isn't it?" the ageless girl said, stretching herself with a wide smile on her face. After going across the world discovering new friends and new Pokémon, it's good to be back where she started from. Renting a room in _Lapras Resting Lounge_ motel for the night was worth it.

" _Depends,_ " Blade, the golden Scizor reply with a shrugged gesture, " _If you mean by trashing you opponent in an unwinnable situation while casually looking for a challenge, then perhaps so._ "

The young girl bubble her mouth, pouting. Blade isn't going to let yesterday event go unnoticed, "Well, it's not my fault that their Pokémon are so easy, I mean, I even give them a head start against an easiest Pokémon I have!"

" _Yes, against SPIRITOMB of all Pokémon at your disposal."_ Blade roll his eyes, " _That's like sending Ryndon against a Rattata."_

"Oh shush, that Elite Trainer knew it was coming, and for once, it wasn't a powerful Rattata like good old Joey." Raine reply, fiddling with her phone, "I wonder if it evolve to Raticate yet? The last time we battle his Pokémon almost did some serious damage to Swampert."

" _Probably boosting how awesome his Rattata, again._ " Blade comments, since out of ten calls from him, 9 of it just have Joey boosting his Rattata pure awesomeness. Infernape must have taken quo from him, boosting and all.

The duo proceed to walk around the city after what seemed to be many years of leaving Sinnoh Region. Her return here is obvious; she wants to qualify her trainer status on the local Pokémon Researcher and finally enter the Unova Circuit.

"Hey! Raine! You haven't forgotten about us are you?!" a female voice calls out at Raine, emerging from the _Lapras Resting Lounge_ motel with a male companion.

Raine knew those two, and currently, are her best two friend she ever wanted; Sasha is a young, slim and rather tall for her age wearing an all indigo overall, leather jacket, jeans and backpack. Even her shoes are indigo in colour. The Pokémon next to her, an Empoleon, the majestic Water/Steel final evolution of Piplup share Sasha's annoyance. The other, a young male with a smart attire is a far cry from Sasha and Raine common appearance. The young man looks like he is going on a business trip with his clean white uniform, ironed dark pants and equally ironed tie, though it is hidden behind a scarf he always worn wherever he goes. Just because he is wearing a pair spectacles doesn't mean he is harmless. His Espeon is no slouch either.

Sasha Pokémon is mostly comprised on Sinnoh Region Pokémon, and unlike Raine who is fixated on only owning 6 Pokémon, Sasha has many Pokémon at her disposal, but only the main six are her prized fighters. These are Empoleon, Luxray, Roserade, Heracross, Drifblim and Garchomp. Three of her Pokémon, Empoleon, Luxray and Roserade has attended to the Pokémon Beauty Contest at least twice to stay in a competitive side other than to power through her status as a Pokémon trainer.

Edward on the other hand is very versatile, more so than Sasha and Raine. For starters, Edward owned all 7 Eevees, the seventh member, Espeon was not meant to battle; it is too powerful to be allowed to battle, according to Edward, though Blade and Empoleon believe that he cared for Espeon too much. Iris, Edward's Espeon didn't mind that her trainer didn't allow her to battle. The other six are Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Leafeon, Glaceon and the rare Slyveon. He did not own Umbreon for personal reasons. All of his Pokémon knows Baton Pass, and from Blade's experience, it is a very dangerous ability, even if it does no damage during a battle.

None of them knew of Raine former allegiance with Team Rocket or the UAAF, and she prefer to stay that way.

"Sorry guys," Raine apologize sincerely, "Just wanted to get some fresh air is all."

"You could have said something though," Edward casually reply, adjusting his spec while combing his messy hair.

"Really, now, rude!" Sasha add her two cents into the conversation. "After you drag us back and forth, going to the mountain _freaking_ Silver and then sail to the Orange Island and then sail back here... MAKE UP YOUR MIND RAINE!"

Raine pull up a defensive hand up, "I'm sorry! Really I am! I didn't forget you over battling some random trainers, honest!"

Blade roll his eyes at her answer, obviously knowing that she has forgotten about them despite being in the same room with them. She's only out here to battle more trainers. But for the sake of Raine, he shrug just as quickly as he roll his eyes. Empress, Sasha's Empoleon took notice of this, as well as Iris.

"She was planning to leave without us is she?" Empress huff, narrowing her eye.

" _I'm not going to engage into this conversation._ " Blade reply bluntly.

"She definitely did," Iris the Espeon jump in, giggle at her own pace, "Your cute Blade, especially when you stagger for answers."

" _Keep your opinion to yourself please,"_ Blade huff, crossing his pincer on his chest, " _I would rather stick with what I have and not salvage the situation in the near future; Raine has been jumping boat by boat like a loaded cannon and I can barely keeping up with her antics."_

 _"_ Well, most human girls are, aren't they?" Empoleon reply, flapping her fin. Espeon sigh disappointingly at her reply.

" _No, most girls don't; Misty has a merit to back her claims, being a gym leader once, Dawn and May aren't brazenly and willing enough to do the same and Bianca is just plain innocent. Raine is just unique in most cases."_ The golden Scizor reply accordingly, " _As for Sasha... Well, its complicated..."_

While the Pokémon continue to have fun gossiping (which slightly irritate Raine since she could understand Pokéspeech), the three young trainers plan their next move, which has already decided by their de facto leader Raine; Sandgem Town.

"So, now that we are wide awake and already out on this sunny day," the young man said in a well manner fashion, "Shall we depart? Or are we content to just stand here arguing?"

"Well I never!" Sasha exclaim sharply. "Wait a moment will you? A lady needs a proper time to do with her business."

"Please, take your time." Edward reply gently. His warm smile and cheerful tone is always music to Sasha's ear as she march back to the lounge with her Empoleon following not far away.

"Don't take too long though!" Raine put her two cents, which quickly infuriated Sasha demeanor, stomping into the lounge like a pissed off Groudon. Raine scratch the back of her head, puzzled, "Something I said?"

Edward could only offer her a wide smile at the confuse Pokémon trainer, chuckling inward.

* * *

Several minutes (and an angry rant) later, the three member embark on a new and yet familiar quest to return to Sandgem Town to meet up with Prof. Rowan. Despite owning flying Pokémon, Edward didn't own any flying types, so all three had to travel by land. Edward didn't mind if the girls gone ahead, which Raine almost accept it before getting another scolding from Sasha to be ladylike. Raine isn't too thrilled about it.

" _Relax,_ " Blade gently said to the ex-soldier of the UAAF, " _We can cover a lot of ground just as everyone else. Plus, we can battle other formidable Pokémon trainers along the way, further improving our group member as a whole."_

"I guess so," Raine acknowledge the logic behind it - she still wants to finish this business of hers so she could get to Unova Region as a legit Pokémon trainer. "Some of my Pokémon do need to brush up their skill though. Endurance and stamina is also important as well."

"Hopefully with enough training, most of my Pokémon natural weaknesses won't affect them too much." Raine continues, picking one of her Pokéballs containing Infernape and held it tightly on two hands, embracing it lovingly. "A massive power-up is definitely in order."

" _Not in a short moment of time I hope,_ " Blade narrow his eyes, " _Despite improving our party of Pokémon and a multitude of experience from the UAAF battle, we hardly manage to get past Red's overly powerful Pokémon._ "

"Yeah, but at least we improve so much more than before." Raine gives a small smile, she stops near the stall selling food before deciding to purchase some food. She continues, "I mean, long ago I didn't even consider my Pokémon as a companion; I've been taught to accept that my Pokémon are a tool. After that faithful battle, it makes me think stuff much clearer as to why I fail."

"That's not all of it," Edward said suddenly, who is eavesdropping their conversation, "If what I'm hearing is true, than you are also not considering your Pokémon trustworthy. Trust is a fragile thing after all, it is between the trainer and their selective type of Pokémon that not only share such traits, but also kindle their overall fighting spirit."

Raine wanted to scold Edward for intruding, but Blade manage to beat her to it, " _That I agree. I believe it is also this trust that makes your Pokémon a formidable foe, with the right Baton Pass move and the right Pokémon to be send out could be disastrous for your foe."_

Edward is always fascinated by the golden Scizor with telepathy powers; it is already a rare sight to see a golden colour of an evolutionary stage of a Mantis Pokémon in real life, but to be able to understand it via telepathic communication is equally as rare. When Raine first introduced the two to Blade the Golden Scizor, imagine Edward and Sasha surprised when it greet back in their mind.

Edward rub his chin, smiling gently as a gentleman should, "Tell me Blade, being the most observant party member of all, why is it that Pokémon work more efficiently when they are have the trust of their trainers as to oppose to the one who isn't?"

Blade narrow his eyes; he already knew the answer to that, but there are times when he would ask a question that a ten-year old already knew. On the other hand, Edward just love to mention this sort of question just to indirectly ask Raine if she knew about such topic. As much as the Mantis Pokémon would love to see the ageless trainer mumble and groaning upon such questions, it has become apparent that Edward is indirectly telling you to stop being a moron for a change and start acting like you have more common sense than the Pokémon Researcher.

"That's no brainer," Sasha are quick to reply, catching up the topic about it, "Trainer who earn the trust of their Pokémon are more acceptable to the command you gave them. Trainer who did not gain any kind of trust not only be rejected, it can also endanger the life of a Pokémon trainer; very few trainer on Sinnoh consider owning a Garchomp as a requirement to prove themselves as a Pokémon trainer end up in the news story with missing limbs due to misbehaving and ineptitude on the trainers side, and are not probably train on the Pokémon side."

"Which is weird considering that Raine carries Dragonite and not Garchomp," Edward casually reply, his calm smile did not diminish, "Do you have an issue about Garchomp, Raine?"

"I prefer a wide variety of Pokémon to cover each teams specific weaknesses, and Dragonite was my first choice over Garchomp mostly because it is very adorable and much easier to look after. Unlike that Unova Hydreigon - I heard stories about it, really nasty ones. That one was enough to put me off from owning such Pokémon."

" _Not to mention how dangerous Hydreigon is,"_ Blade comments, " _I heard Lance tried to own it once such species existed; it took a combine effort of two Dragonite, Salamence and Garchomp to control it, and even then it is very stubborn."_

"All the more reason I'm not going to own it." Raine stops herself as she produce several sticks of delicious jumbo sausage in three paper bag. She present it to Sasha and Edward, "Have some, my treat."

"Why thank you," Edward thank Raine. A quick glance at the content of the food makes his mouth water, "I can't finish most of these, so I'll just give some to my Pokémon then. I'm sure they'll enjoy it."

Sasha however look repulse, "Err... Okay... Free food and all," she cringe seeing how oily it is. Her Pokémon, Empress the Empoleon is looking forward at it.

"Not the greatest food of all," Raine acknowledge Sasha repulsive nature on 'commoners' meal, "But if we keep going to those five-star restaurant and eat meal that would put Bill into financial crisis, then we had to be more careful with our spending."

Sasha stare at Raine with an accusing glare, frowning at her choice of words. "Yeah, well, thank you all the same..."

Sasha cringe even further just by holding the bag of food as if it is an offending Muk near the sewer system. She was about to hand it over to her Pokémon when Raine said the next bit, "Your welcome, it's going to be our breakfast and lunch throughout this journey."

Empress immediate frown when the bag of jumbo sausage is immediately being pull back, with Edward's Espeon giggle at the interaction.

* * *

After a few blocks and a visit to the Pokémon Center later, three trainers and their respective Pokémon exit Canalave City and onward on Route 218. Edward much down the jumbo sausage Raine bought earlier, giving his Espeon a chunk of said sausage as well. Sasha is half enjoying, half disgusted by the object which is called a food. The trainer in indigo pallette had to divide the food to two and gave the largest one to her Pokémon in order to spare herself from chewing this very offensive meal down her throat.

Raine couldn't help it but to feel repulse by her attitude, since during her 'birth', food is very much a luxury for her and almost to the point of worshipping a fictional food God for more. After the UAAF event and after the Alto Mare water parade where she try to win in first place against a merit of trainers (one of them happen to be Ash Ketchum, her secret admire), it was only several months later when Raine met both Edward and Sasha during a return trip to Sinnoh Region. Both trainer wanted a duel against her, like most Pokémon trainer do, but what drives her to have two strangers to be her friends was their powerful Pokémon and how both of them employ it's tactics.

Keep in mind that Raine is an ex-soldier of Team Rocket and UAAF, engineered to be extremely provision with any Pokémon and allows her Pokémon the same drive as her. Edward and Sasha push Raine to the point of defeat, which is very rare coming from common trainers with the exception of Red the Pokémon Master.

After Raine sound defeat, she invited the two trainer from Sinnoh to venture to Mt Silver, to meet up with a certain legend who sat at the top of the world. Edward is smart, so he has least reason to join her, but Sasha is stubborn, taking the bait that had Raine embark on another journey to the Kanto Region with two complete stranger turned friends.

Raine knew Edward well, since he ask a truck load of questions before they step into Mt Silver, so she bargain that for each question he ask her, she gets to ask him a question, which he agrees. Edward is basically Ash Ketchum on Sinnoh Region, but more modest and very likeable, as well as placing the importance of companionship over trivia matter like food. He is a city boy as some would say, and social interaction is his game. His goal in life is to complete the most impossible task given by Prof. Rowan; collect every Pokémon data into the Pokédex to complete the National Pokédex, this includes the mythical legendary Pokémon. His first Pokémon, Iris the Espeon was a gift from none other than Prof. Oak from Kanto Region, and is fascinated by its evolution. Funnily enough, he live in Twinleaf Town, but was born on Vermilion City.

Edward Pokédex record is now 337 seen, 297 captured.

Sasha on the other hand does not share any similarly to Edward, but consider him as a close friend. Born and raise on Jubilife City, it is only natural for her to feel more entitled to enjoy the bustling life of the city, but lack actual friends outside of a shady ones. Granted, Sasha was brought up by a very high living lifestyle. Why she chose to be a Pokémon trainer was beyond Raine understanding since she could be enjoying her entire life on some rich bungalow at the farthest reaches of the Earth for all Raine would care, but Edward manage to shorted Sasha's very long back story; she got bored living such a lifestyle and wanted something more than being groom and treated like a child. Being a Pokémon trainer was her option to be free from such boring life of empty grandeur. Sasha was also very lonely in a way, having only the young man Edward to be her only friend on the Sinnoh Region.

Thus far, she only capture 60 or so Pokémon, higher than Raine but shorter from Edward. She didn't mind however; she didn't plan to collect Pokémon data like Edward does nor achieve the most Pokémon than everyone else, she's here to escape her boring grandeur life, and is perfectly fine to one day return home with the life experience she had gathered.

Raine gave some of the same jumbo sausage to Blade, but is denied. The golden Scizor didn't bother with human meals; he didn't particularly enjoy it all things considered, since he prefer to hunt for his meal rather than being handed food in front of him. There are exceptional at times to show his civility among the collection of friends and Pokémon alike, but as far as Raine knows, Blade is still a wild Pokémon; it was his honor and duty that cling onto Raine for as long as he want to.

Edward and Sasha had once question Raine if Blade is her Pokémon which she quickly reply them back with a no. This adds another mysterious layer of question; why is a golden Scizor, unaffiliated with this trainer albeit capturing it, be this loyal and faithful? Both Raine and Blade are not comfortable with the question, since it would have easily tie them up to the Team Rocket incident many months ago.

Just as Raine, Edward and Sasha walk pass the directional signboard while having a deep conversation, a single Pokémon Ranger walk pass them, with a familiar Sceptile, walking at a quicken pace than normal. Edward and Sasha did not mind the Ranger, but to Raine and Blade, both of them are recognizable.

"Leon?" Raine said softly upon recognizing the young Ranger. Edward and Sasha stop immediately upon hearing a familiar name, all turn and waiting for the young Ranger to greet them back. The young male human pause for a moment, turn to his side slightly as his eyes met her gaze. His Sceptile did the same upon noticing it's trainer stop to address the young girl who call out on him. Sceptile eyes locked onto Raine, before he shift his gaze at the golden Scizor instead.

Raine blinked; this is not the Leon she knew. His eyes looks harden, much thicker eyebrow, his lower jaw is rough, his friendly smile is replace with a frown. He also looks older, several years in fact, despite just meeting each other about a couple of month ago on Mt Silver. Heck, she even introduce Edward and Sasha to Leon, and the loveable idiot was flabbergasted at the elegant Sasha and taken aback at Edward civil looks. This 'Leon' just gaze at the youngest (physically) member of the three before he shot his eyes at Edward and Sasha. His choice of words however seals the deal.

"Yes, may I help you young girl?" 'Leon' said in a rough tone.

Multiple scenario immediately played in Raine's mind, but one major conclusion just pop in her mind, "Wait a minute, your not Leon! Who are you?!" She cried accusingly, complete with her finger pointing at him.

This interaction cause two of her friend to slowly approach red-haired trainer, each slowly draw their Pokéballs in hand. 'Leon' remain calm however, casually rubbing his temple, "Look kid," he begin, "you address me by my name, and now you ask me who I am? Make up your mind kid. I don't have all day, especially when I would run a risk."

"What sort of risk?" Edward casually said calmly, but his facial expression is anything but calm, "Are you running on an errand? Perhaps a mission?"

'Leon' notice the looming threat coming from Edward. He shake his head, "Can't tell ya; classified information. Authorised personal only."

Raine didn't like this 'Leon' and the way he talks. The Leon she knew is more social and has no problem revealing a small tidbits of information, especially among friends; this one out right denies such information. Is he another UAAF super soldier leftover? Perhaps he's here to cause a trouble? On Sinnoh Region no less? He cannot be roam free until Raine got some answers! "Well, WE are authorized to know, so we're going to beat that information out of you!"

Blade, who is standing at the side, gave a heavy sigh, " _Here we go again..."_

"Three Trainers against one!" Sasha exclaim heartily, "Not your lucky day pal!" She toss her Pokéball as the content pop open at mid-air, releasing Heracross.

"I hate being a bully," Edward said, acting like a gentleman, as he release Jolteon from his own Pokéball. It stood readily besides Heracross.

"Prepare to taste justice!" Raine pull a one-liner (and at the side, causing Blade to facepalm himself) and toss her own Pokéball containing Swampert. Both Edward and Sasha is a little dumbfounded at Raine one-liner, which cause her to ask, "What? Too much?"

'Leon' however is not amuse. "Three against one? How brave of you." he said as he toss three Pokéball on his side, each release a Pokémon that all three trainer could not believe their eyes.

All three trainers are utterly shocked, so as their Pokémon; Darkrai, Latias and Raikou! Three legendary Pokémon! Darkrai yawn aloud before gazing at Jolteon, Latias giggle in an all familiar feline tone, locking her target at Heracross, and Raikou stood on all four majestically, eyeing at Swampert. The three trainer Pokémon gulp aloud; they all could handle 3 pseudo-legendary Pokémon without a problem, but a 3 legendary Pokémon? Do they even had a chance?

"Oh dear..." Edward smile nervously, "This can be a problem..."

"No kidding..." Sasha agrees, swallowing her pride, "Three legendary Pokémon under this guy's belt..."

Raine however was more straight-forward; she recognized the Latias, so naturally she call her out, "Latias! It's me, Raine! You friend! Why are you with him?!"

Latias giggles, " _Silly girl, I'm always with my master. And just who are you anyway? You look awfully familiar for a girl named Raine that we know about."_

Raine blinked, 'a girl that we know about?'

"No, this is wrong! You were supposed to be adventuring with Ash! You were his!" Raine pointed out, still puzzled over her previous statement.

" _Huh? Who's Ash?"_

If the previous statement didn't swallow her senses yet, this one question from Latias simply swallow her whole; did this 'Leon' wannabe captured her or something, forcing her to forget who Ash is?! It really seemed like it, and brainwashing was a modus operandi for the UAAF (and so some extend, Team Rocket). Needless to say, Raine now have a good reason to free Latias from this person who would dare impersonate her close friends.

" _This is bad, we need to help them!_ " Blade announce his intention to Iris and Empress, which both Pokémon agrees and stood just behind Swampert, Jolteon and Heracross respectively. Six against three may have been illegal in a Pokémon battles, but when three of that Pokémon happen to be legendary, all bets are officially off.

Just as Raine and her friends gave the signal to commence battle, 'Leon' seem to be distracted by something, his left hand swiftly place beside his left ear, whispering words from what appears to be an advance Pokétech, locked on his left arm. With a huff, he withdraw all three legendary Pokémon back to their Pokéballs, surprising the three trainers.

"Huh, did you just give up?" Raine said bluntly, earning the party members a sweatdrop.

"I don't think he is giving up," Edward gave a reply, " But something did stop him from proceeding to wipe us to the floor with his three legendary Pokémon."

"Or someone..." Sasha said, spying another trainer walking casually behind Mr Imposter. Sasha blink for a moment, recognizing her at the distance, before she threw a glance at Raine and forth. She let out a confusing mumble. "What the..."

Raine flabbergasted at the approaching small young trainer as well, not because It looks intimidating or monstrous, but because she cannot fathom such a rare encounter.

The young male trainer are quick to note the casting glance over his shoulder. He turn his attention to the side, just enough to look behind as he cannot risk dropping his guard down. Just like Sasha mentioned, another trainer, worn an overall coat and hood walking towards them, but her face is instantly recognizable. Edward, Sasha, Raine, and even their Pokémon just stood there in disbelief.

"Hey Leonidas, you done with whatever business with Kellyn yet? We're not suppose to linger in this world too long you know." the young trainer address to her friend, apparently named Leonidas. She does a take two upon noticing the three trainer before Leonidas, "Oh, Leon, do you really have attract my alternate me and her friends? Really? What happen to being subtle?"

"They were the one who started it, Ms Reddins." Leonidas argue back, crossing his arms, "Especially your lookalike. She probably mistake me as the other version from this world, the one who we cross path to before."

"Oh, you mean that sweet kid who keep blushing and popular to the girls? I never knew... Then again you on the other hand is a major disappointment."

"Wait a minute, hold up, stop talking!" Raine cried aloud, staring at the two individuals that is talking things over her head. She clutch her side head from all the headache she is getting; this is too much to bear, "Who or what are you people?! Are you people from the UAAF, Team Rocket, or whatever criminal teams sick jokes?!"

Her screams attract a lot of passing travelers, trainer and Ranger included. Edward quickly took note why she scream; she is afraid. Afraid of things that she could not understand. Blade instantly knew of this, and are quick to comfort the confused clone.

The young female trainer in coat also note by her behavior, and are quick to react, "This isn't the most welcoming place to discuss about 'who or what we are', it attracts unwanted attention." She address it to Edward, of all people, "We should go to a secluded place, away from people."

Edward ponder for a moment, "There is a small Inn, hidden just south of here. No trainers ever been there before since it is from the beaten path. We can discuss over there."

"Perfect," chime the young female trainer, "That's just like you Edward, always resourceful in every way."

The young bespectacled trainer hum in approval.

* * *

 **(Route 218,** _ **Spiral Celebri Inn)**_

"Hello, my name is Raine, Raine Reddins. Nice too meet you, my alternate buddies, oh and myself!"

"Hi..." Raine replies, half sheepishly, scratching her head after a lengthy explanation, "You... You sure your not a clone or something?"

"Raine, she said she isn't already. Give it a rest." Sasha said, her Empoleon nod besides her.

Raine is still feeling really sceptical about this whole 'cross dimensions business'. Long story short, Leonidas and Raine Reddins are alternate version of this worlds original counterparts, where history, and people live much differently than the ones from this world.

During the entire explanation, Blade, Edward and Sasha are very, _very_ interested in it, from the smallest difference to the one that could level a mountain (quite literally; this world Mt Moon lost its 1/3 of its mass due to natural disaster -cause by Raine, of course - while on other worlds, Mt Moon remain unchanged). This is where the difference separates them from fact and fiction. Empress and Iris is also interest on the subject, though they are more interest in sparring than anything.

Throughout their discussion, Edward, Sasha, Blade and Raine learn their counterparts history, but most importantly, who they are. Alternate version Leon, namely Leonidas is a former Pokémon Ranger, who return his Ranger's badge to his superior to continue his Pokémon trainer routine. The reasoning is due to his brother's death in the line of duty. His brother's death lead him to depression, further fueling him with the needs to avenge Kellyn. Since he is a Pokémon Ranger, he can't exact revenge since he is suppose to be a benevolent to all matter of life. So he took his Ranger's badge and return it to his superior, giving a reason to go on a soul searching when he became a vigilante against crime. He crosses path with Raine Reddins a few times, several in fact cause both him and her battle it out due to a mistake he bluntly accuse her to be as an agent.

As for his Pokémon, he has Sceptile, his starter Pokémon and a loyal partner through and through. Then there is his Lapras which he rescue from the poaching Team Rocket, and his favorite of all, Dragonite. Raine is quick to reflect how this worlds Leon also has all three, in his party, with the exception of Dragonite; she feel sad now that she thinks about it. As for his legendary Pokémon, Darkrai belongs to Kellyn, but sworn allegiance to Leonidas to avenge Kellyn. Latias belongs to him, after the alternate version of Oakley and Annie manage to kill Latios and causing a disastrous downfall on Alto Mare. According to Leonidas, Alto Mare is no more, and Latias follows Leonidas wherever he may go. As for Raikou, Leonidas caught it after a high streak between himself and multiple arm guards. Long story short, Leonidas befriend Raikou, Raikou zaps the bad guy, Raikou is his.

* * *

"Perhaps you should let them introduce themselves proper." Leonidas said, releasing each and every Pokémon he own. Thankfully, this room they rent is large enough to allow even Snorlax to emerge. Anything larger than Snorlax is out of the window.

Lapras emerge from Leonidas Dive Ball. This Lapras sings as she emerge, and like most Lapras, her voice can easily charm even the harden veteran. Upon release, Leonidas gave her a rub beneath her neck, and the Transport Pokémon greatly appreciate it. She nuzzle him back in return, rubbing her face against his. "This is Serene." he addressed, "Born in captivity and raise with a silver spoon in her mouth, Serene is surprisingly adapt to living in the wild. The Team Rocket situation did not help matters however."

The next Pokémon emerge from Leonidas Pokéball is the first generation pseudo-legendary Pokémon Dragonite, and it howl triumphantly, ready for a fight. Unlike Lapras, the Dragon Pokémon did not like to be cuddle, but instead, gave a high five at Leonidas. Raine Reddins, Blade, Edward and Sasha cringe, especially when pseudo-legendary Pokémon tent to have powerful physic strength at their side, and high five a human being tend not to end well. The other Raine however is in awe; she always wanted to high five her Dragonite. "This is Rufus. He's sort of a blood knight among my other Pokémon, and has a habit to attack first before reason. Got me in trouble a few times, but I appreciate his present nonetheless. A bit of a wanker if you know what I mean."

This earn Leonidas a hard slap against the back of his head by Rufus, clearly offended by his choice of words, and Leonidas laugh at such reaction. Again, Blade, Raine Reddins, Edward and Sasha cringe at such action.

" _For the love of Arceus Raine, do not teach your Dragon Pokémon to high five you. I hate to see that arm of yours split to two._ " Blade quickly address his concern over the genetically enhanced female Trainer, seeing how her eyes widen at such prospect.

Sceptile is next, walking next to Rufus before saluting to the gang. This gives a hint that Sceptile's Ranger training program is still in affect, despite no longer affiliate with such. Leonidas didn't mind, giving off a wide smile. "And this is Dominix. My very first Pokémon. Nay, more than a Pokémon - we're practically brothers at this point."

"You know, Dominix seemed really strong," The genetically enhanced female Trainer pointed out, "He seemed more... radiant with energy."

" _No surprise there; this Leon must have train his Pokémon with some kind of special method."_ The Mantis Pokémon reply in kind, rubbing his chin similar to humans do, " _I believe it was called EV Training or something along the lines._ "

"I'm not surprised that he did," Sasha pointed out, "Normally, Sceptile would look confident, but that was just a front. Leonidas Sceptile looks like he's been through a war and back."

"That's actually no further than the truth," Raine Reddins are quick to point out, "Dominix here certainly qualifies for a Pokémon with unrivaled skill; he once took out my Infernape and Dragonite, no easy task that one is."

All three trainer stare at the otherworldly female trainer, "Your serious?" Raine asked, before eyeing at Sceptile with a new horror in her little heart. Scizor felt challenged just by giving a curious gaze at Dominix. The only thing that was holding the Forest Pokémon was it's self restraint and it's civil behavior not to attack any unwanted Pokémon just because someone is looking at you funny.

Raine Reddins continues, "Yup, only Blade was able to held up against Leonidas Sceptile, but just barely."

The golden Mantis Pokémon retorted; even he had trouble holding up Sceptile?!

"Wait, you mention Blade." Raine counterpart ask her back, "You have a golden Scizor as well, who is psychic?"

Ms Reddins rub the back of her head, "Well yeah, I do. But his not here now - he had enough interdimensional travel and would rather sit at the otherworldly checkpoints. Can't fault him though, things can get seriously strange when your not prepare for any unfortunate events."

"And you are?" Raine press the question towards her other counterpart.

"Well, I met you, right?" Ms Reddins reply back, complete with an innocent smile, waiting for her counterpart acknowledgement.

The genetically enhanced female Trainer open her mouth, then promptly shut it tight. "Point taken."

Edward and Sasha just awe at the two almost identical girls. Even Leonidas took his time to admit how two of them could have been sisters at one point. The prospect is both intriguing and scary.

* * *

Next was his 3 legendary Pokémon, with Darkrai being the first to appear. As soon as the Nightmare Pokémon appear, all trainers felt tense as the air felt cold and their breathing felt tight. Darkrai eyed at the trainers, specifically the three trainers that was about to feel it's wrath. Leonidas continue, "This is Sideways. He was my brother's Pokémon before he fell. Sideways is evil, but only when he had too. He's actually nice once you get to know him probably."

"Ah, just like Raine's Spiritomb." Edward point it out. Sasha is quick to disagree with a defile expression. Edward continues, "Her Spiritomb is evil, but not by choice; having 108 different souls inhabit a single Pokémon can be very crowded, plus that only make the Forbidden Pokémon all the more frustrating."

" _Not to mention her Spiritomb has a degree for screwing you around,_ " Blade add his two cents over Edward intellectual discussion.

"I'm not surprised that she has a Spiritomb," Leonidas grin, "Believe me, seeing that Pokémon as part of her party was a rude wakeup call."

Both Raine blush, rub the back of their head, giggling, in unison.

With Darkrai hovering around like the spectre Pokémon that it is, Leonidas brought out Raikou; as soon as the legendary cat emerge from its Pokéball (a Level ball to be precise) it let out a thunderous roar to mark it's presents known, followed by the darkening in the room. This is Raikou after all; every where it goes a thunderous storm is known to appear out of nowhere. Raikou glare at the three trainer before him, prompting it to its combat stance, but Leonidas held his hands in front of the legendary cat, giving a clear signal that they are in fact friendly.

"You have to forgive Raiden here, he doesn't trust humans just yet. After what happen to him and his brothers, I would be pissed off as well. Perhaps it's because of our losses that make us bond more easily than normal." Leonidas gestures. Raiden growl menacingly, keeping it's eye at all three trainer. His eyes is burning with hatred and anger. The three trainer currently had nothing to say, generally because they don't want it to be on a foul mood towards them.

Leonidas brought forth his last, familiar legendary Pokémon, Latias, the Eon Legendary. She emerge from her Pokéballs filled with childish giggles and sunny expression, and is quick to join at Leonidas side. Serene the Lapras didn't mind having the legendary Pokémon at her Masters side, so long as she get some share of love. The genetically enhanced female Trainer frown slightly however; this version of Latias didn't encounter Ash thus did not become her love interest. It is as if it was a blessing in disguise for her counterpart. Raine sigh in defeat; guess she will never be with her idol, she moan silently. Blade took note of this.

Sideways and Raiden didn't seemed to be affected by Latias childish giggles aside from their eye rolling routine and a little shake from both legendary Pokémon. Empress and Iris notice this; those two Pokémon aren't thrill to have her on-board, despite being legendary herself. They do however notice some maturity in her. Leonidas trained her well.

"This is Korra," Leonidas explain, "Aside of being very childish and prefers to play a lot, Latias here very aggressive only when she needs to be. When she has to be. With Alto Mare gone, she has nowhere to go but to follow me."

"I'm sorry, but how did Alto Mare... gone?" Sasha said, remembering that Alto Mare is an island size town with its own community and, according to legend, it's own guardians.

Leonidas look upon Korra, who is still cuddling with him but has slowed her affection upon hearing the phase of her former home. Instead of further cuddling, the female legendary dragon Pokémon silently embrace Leonidas further. Her body language alone speaks more than words could convey, and Edward already knew how this story goes. Calming Korra down, Leonidas began his story.

"When I was still Ranger, I was given the order to station at Alto Mare after receiving my latest order from my superior. I was with Kellyn, back then. He had befriend Sideways, making him a living legend among Pokémon Ranger Corp and since my brother outrank me, I was put under his command. I have no regret being under his wing, but living under his shadow is daunting. After a few weeks of patrolling Alto Mare, Kellyn was called ahead on a mission... His last mission... He instruct me to look after Alto Mare with a few Ranger recruits and veterans while he finish his business."

"That was when Oakley and Annie appear. According to Korra, those two are behaving very strange when they arrive Alto Mare, so she inform her brother to investigate. Back then she was no fighter, but her brother is. The last thing she heard from him was his death scream... echoed throughout Alto Mare. Things got horrifically wrong soon after..."

"We lost Alto Mare in that single event. The people evacuate as per procedure. The island began to quake, piece by piece into the sea. Korra disguise herself as a human being help herself into our life boat. That is where she met me when I notice her being alone, staring towards the sea where Alto Mare used to be. I comfort her as best as I could, but no amount of warmth, food or social interaction came through. In our line of work, we call this shell-shocked, and the symptoms is there. It took her several weeks to recover. When she did recover, she reveal to me that she is a legendary Pokémon Latias herself, and that she is grateful to be cared."

"Her tone was all wrong. That was the one thing I notice upon her recovery. She maybe grateful, high pitch and all, but I sense anger and hatred. As a Ranger, I was to calm a Pokémon down so that they won't do things that would hurt everyone around them, humans or Pokémon alike. She was in a foul mood, and almost cause a scene when the news about Oakley and Annie is still around. Since she is now my responsibility, I took the liberty to promise her that justice will be serve and bring order to the injustice, but only when she remain by my side for as long as it is needed. She agrees, though also lashing out a horrid threat that Latias shouldn't have said. Since then she has been with me for many months, after delivering said justice on a hot plate."

Sasha sob hearing Korra the Latias back story. Edward silently took everything in, rubbing the bridge between his nose and Raine is horrified that the peaceful town of Alto Mare is gone in their world. Multiple things began to question her; was Bianca and her grandfather alive? Where's the Soul Dew? Where was Ash during that time? Blade just stood there nodding his head, arms cross. He had nothing to share, and wish he didn't have to.

"It seemed to me," Edward said gently, "That you have brought justice against Oakley and Annie in your world?"

Leonidas remain silent for a moment. "Yes."

There was a pause before delivery, Edward is quick to note. "Is this before or after you caught wind of your brother's... death?"

Leonidas eye flashes towards Edward. He smirk, "After."

"Ah," the bespectacled trainer reply, "That explains a lot, really."

"What? Explain what?" Sasha ask.

"You let her serve justice, correct?" the genetically enhanced female Trainer press forward, and she did not like where this is going.

Leonidas simply nod. Raine stiff upon knowing where this is going, Edward knew it too well, shaking his head. Sasha is just plain horrified.

"After we locate Oakley and Annie, plus beating the crap out of them, I allowed Korra to judge them as she sees fit. Vengeance was all she had in mind; she kill Annie in a single swipe, beheading her. Oakley tried to escape out of fear. Korra give chase, inflicting Oakley with a series of cuts and bruises before... well, she is reduce to ashes."

"I still think that putting them in maximum security prison was also fine," Raine Reddins casually reply, taking the entire conversation normally, much to the horror of Edward, Sasha and her Raine counterpart. "But no, you just had to have vengeance running your life. That can't be healthy."

"People change when things go horrible wrong. And I had nothing to say about my action those past years of my life. Those lowlife deserve what's coming; if they are okay at ending a life of a hundred people, why in Arceus name can't we be do the same?" Leonidas retort at Ms Reddins respond.

"Look Leon, your other you in various worlds already disapprove of your action, even one from here that can transform into Latios," Raine Reddins reply, hands on her hips, "He was deeply shaken by your idea of justice, even if he is fascinated by guns, pistols and sniper rifle. Thank Arceus that most of them are still Ranger, and had a dignity to spare their enemy and not kick the poor Growlithe when its done."

Leonidas grumble at the young female trainer.

Raine and her two friends is surprise by the small info coming from the otherworldly female trainer counterpart; they both met Leon?

While the two otherworldly companion was having conversation, the female legendary Pokémon float above the room towards the other Raine. The genetically enhanced female Trainer slightly smile at her approach, raising her hand to pet her. The Eon Legendary float away from her, content to just stare at her deeply into her eyes. The ageless girl blink when Korra did that, "It's okay girl," she said assuredly, "I won't hurt you. We're friends, right?"

Something must have triggered within the young Latias as she snarl and growl at the ageless girl. Raine took a few steps back, wondered what had set her off like that. Before she could understand what's going on, Korra turn her attention to the other Raine. She spoke, " _Miss Raine, she's not real."_

Raine gives a sharp inhale, eyes widen. The other girl, Raine Reddins stare at her counterpart. Her eyes is now devoid of sheer happiness and is replace with loath, "Really?" she question.

" _Yes, she's-"_

 _"Korra, a moment,"_ The golden Scizor,Blade quickly interrupted. " _If you can spare me five minutes of your time, I'll explain everything."_

"No Blade," Raine interrupted, "I guess she deserve the truth, but please, can my friends not be part of this conversation? It was bad enough that I've been carrying this burden by myself and not feel guilty afterwards. To me... my friends is all I had left."

Raine Reddins soften up, especially those last few lines. "What do you mean... 'all I had left'?"

The young man with spectacles walk towards the youngest member of their group, and in an adoring way, petting her. His smile is never diminish, "She's an orphan from what she told us. Sasha and I are just as equally curious about her back story as you are, but I suppose some secrets aren't meant to be shared."

"Yes, I agree with that assumption," Sasha sound, "Not all of us are willing to spill our sorting history to someone we just met, especially ones who thinks-"

"- that we're the nosing on people's affair," finish Raine Reddins, much of Sasha surprise. Ms Reddins gives a confirm nod as she understood the needs to keep a personal secret among friends, especially ones they have no rights to know. "I understand Sasha. And no, you don't have to tell me about your tragic story. Believe me, I had one too, and no one knows about it other than Dad."

"Dad?" Raine repeat that last words. It felt like someone just stab her with a small dagger into her heart, knowingly that her counterpart has a family of her own. She clutch her aching heart as her counterpart begins to tell them her part of the story.

* * *

Raine Reddins story makes the current Raine wanted to cry from the inside. For one thing, she have a loving father, something that Raine will never have. She also have a home to call on, and she befriend Cynthia, one of the reigning region champion of Sinnoh. Her history as a Pokémon trainer is also different by a country mile, since she met various trainer which sounds very interesting (and by interesting, Raine meant their name, from a girl called Yellow, Giovanni kid name Silver, the Pokémon thief named Green, the Frontier Master Emerald, the super wild tomboy Sapphire, the rich and super serious Diamond, etc) and particularly strong. Of course, the most interesting thing of all is their habit of attracting criminal activity. While in their world, the UAAF is mostly in charge, Raine Reddins is otherwise different; she had to battle a group of criminals calling themselves Team Cyber, and their affectionate to reviving the Steel\Bug legendary Pokémon Genesect. Ms Reddins succeed in disbanding the underground criminal with a number of friends and their Pokémon before she resume her grand adventure as a Pokémon trainer.

"... After a heartfelt goodbye to my two best friend from my world," referring to the counterpart version of Edward and Sasha, "Me and Blade starts our long journey to Kanto Region."

There was a short pause after she finish her sentence. She raise her head, looking eye to eye at her counterpart, "Tell me, Raine." she asked, "Have you fought Red?"

"Fought him? He floored me and my team like no one's business!" her counterpart retort; she still remember her utter defeat against Red. "Grr, and I almost had him again the second time! I manage to beat his Pokémon to near exhaustion, but he still mop me like some stubborn germ!"

" _Frankly speaking, I'm surprised you last longer than your first round._ " Blade muse, " _Don't get me wrong, he's Pokémon is powerful, that I understand. But throughout the battle he seemed to be holding back, hands cross, looking unamused. It's a wonder if someone did beat him._ "

Raine Reddins laugh at that last bit, a forceful chuckle soon after. The three trainer look at her in an amusing expression. Leonidas, who has been quiet throughout the entire conversation, let out this small piece, "You don't win against Red; you SURVIVE against Red."

"Huh?" all three cried in unison.

"Its a saying that should not be treated lightly among the Kanto and Johto league participants, trainers and even it's fellow members of the Elite Four." Leonidas said, finger raise, "Red is among the most powerful trainer in our world, and most likely throughout multiple world similar to this world as well. He raise his Pokémon well, train them like no one else did. He is the best out of all champion on all region combine. And that's just him among his other merry friends that Raine came across. Each of his friends are either champion region or among the Elite Four. His greatest rival, Blue, is Kanto AND Johto league Champion five years in a row. Even Blue can mop Raine on the floor if he wanted."

"So I take it that you fair no better that your other self?" Edward ask.

"No... I took my defeat hard." Raine Reddins sadly replies, "After my defeat, I return home to wallow my sadness. I was in my room for five days."

Raine flabbergasted at her counterpart; Red did that? Wow... good thing she is a cloned version of May with military training. But if she isn't...

"... That is, until I met Jimmy Ethans." Raine finished.

"Jimmy?" Raine repeat. Is she referring to the same hot-headed Typhlosion hybrid?

Leonidas frown, "Jimmy Ethans, resident of New Bark Town. Pokémon Breeder. Nickname Gold among his friends and acquaintances." he fold his arms, "Stories of him and his antics are infamous among Pokémon Ranger Corp. Trouble maker no less."

"What kind of nickname is that?" the genetically enhanced female Trainer asked upon hearing her alternate version of Jimmy and his an unimpressive name. And all this time she thought calling Jimmy 'Krakatoa' was silly, even after he is now separated from his Pokémon. She continues, "With that kind of name, I bet he had a lot of 'golden' opportunity left and right."

"You could say that," Raine Reddins chuckle at such notion, "But you have to give him some credit. After all, he's the first person to beat Red."

There. That entire line caught all three trainer, especially Raine and Blade to be bolted by this news; someone in their world, an alternate version of Jimmy, manage to beat Red the Pokémon Master?!

"How?!" bellow the ageless trainer, "What technique did his Pokémon use? What Pokémon did he use? Did he manage something that I can't do better?! How-"

"I can tell you how surprised I am as well, but he wasn't bluffing." Raine Reddins reply, chuckle at how her panic counterpart is reacting. Ms Reddins had to agree to Gold however; she really do look adorable in her panic state, even if it is a weird experience for herself. "We had a sparring, after I heard he beat Red ages ago. Gold is very much the same level as Red, but he's more lively, and he has that certain upbeat personally like a guy who likes to party. Even though I can't beat Gold, he compliment my effort regardless."

"News of his achievement for beating Red is not exaggerated either. So much so that he gain immunity to the Pokémon Ranger Corp from arresting the young boy for all the trouble he had cause on the Frontier Brain. This also include thieving, smuggling and outright vandalism if he wanted to. I had a pleasure to face him and my team of Pokémon after I hand my badge to my superior. Long story short, he outclass even all three legendary Pokémon combine." Leonidas said his share, grumble lowly of revenge.

Edward adjust his glasses, uneasy about this news. Sasha is getting really uncomfortable about it. While Raine... Well, she is now super hype at facing a trainer who had best the Pokémon Master himself! Sensing the genetically enhanced female Trainer hype now makes Blade really worried down to the core.

 _There is some line people don't usually cross, and Raine cross over them just for fun,_ thought the worried golden mantis Pokémon.

"I didn't get the pleasure to fight Red again though, but I didn't mind, knowing that there are always someone better than myself. I took this knowledge and ran with it, reunited with my friend and off we go to the Unova Region." she continues, ending her side of the story.

"Now that we have finish discussing who we are, and what dirt we brought with," Leonidas said which he earn an elbow at his ribs by Raine Reddins, "Are there any other boring questions?"

Edward wanted to ask about how both Leonidas and Raine Reddins arrive here in this world. Unless there is a cruise ship or an airliner that can take you to the other worldly destination, it would be logical that they have some sort of advance technology. Before he could ask however, he is quickly interrupted by the genetically enhanced female Trainer, who is raising her hand enthusiastically, complete with brimming smile and puppy eyes, "Yes?" Leonidas said half-heartedly.

"I know this maybe asking too much, but can I have a Pokémon battle?" Raine straight out asked, earning a facepalm for all of her friends, even Blade, Empress and Iris did the same. Leonidas just deadpan glare at her.

"Why did I even bother?" Leonidas mumbled, throwing a look at his otherworldly companion, who is hype at facing her own counterpart.

"It's the only way to know our Pokémon, right?"

"Yup!"

* * *

 **End of part 1**

* * *

Here is the list of original character and their back story along with their Pokémon in detail. For those who wanted to read about Canon!Raine however, please read up Pokemon Uprising by SOTF. Leonidas and Raine Reddins will be on the next chapter, after an awesome Pokemon battle, of course!

 **Name: Edward**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Occupation: Pokémon Battler Trainer**

 **Birthplace: Vermilion City, Twinleaf Town.**

 **Favorite Pastime: Reading, Writing, Socializing people, Very long walk.**

 **Pokémon in hand: Vaporeon (Wave), Jolteon (Lightning), Flareon (Brimstone), Leafeon (Gaia), Glaceon (Frostbite), Slyveon (Aerith), Espeon (Iris)**

 **Favorite Quotes: I hate being a bully.**

Edward is raise on a quiet little town of Twinleaf years after he was born on Vermilion City. While in Twinleaf, Edward life has been as quiet as the life in town. But his fascination on Pokémon grew when his first Pokémon, an Eevee is given as a gift from Professor Oak when he was 10 years old. His fascination on this small cute mammal Pokémon is just the beginning, and by the time he is old enough to embark his own Pokémon journey, brought along his entire library of Pokémon knowledge with him as well. Friends and family often tease him for being too quiet, smiling and generally acting very polite to anyone he meet. He had once shown his serious side, but only through extreme situation.

While not the most intimidating Pokémon trainer among the merit of other trainers (his entire attire gives the impression of a smart working gentleman, complete with necktie, glasses and a small suitcase) Edward is not easily bullied. In fact, he feared that he is the one who bullied others due to the complex strategy he implied among his Pokémon. And speaking of Pokémon, Edward has 7 different variety of evolutionary version of Eevee, each version has its traits and moveset best suited for his Eevees, but all share a common move; Baton Pass.

His goal in life is to complete the National Pokédex record, a task given by Prof Rowan. Everything else is secondary in his eyes. He could go for days into the woods and inside the dangerous cavern without thinking about his necessity or his own personal safety, purely to complete the objective in hand. This can sometimes back fire if it not for the merry company he has around him, or when his Espeon hit him hard on the head as a reminder to look after himself.

Speaking of Espeon, it is generally not a good idea to harm her; even though Iris (the name of Edward's Pokémon) can take good care of herself and can go toe-to-toe with the all save for legendary Pokémon, if the psychic mammal Pokémon ever get hurt, accidental or not, can bring the worst out of Edward.

 **Name: Sasha**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Pokémon Elite Trainer, Pokémon Beauty Participate**

 **Birthplace: Jubilife City**

 **Favorite Pastime: Sunbathing, Swimming, Pokénews, Winning the Pokémon Beauty National Contest, Shopping Spree.**

 **Pokémon in hand: Empoleon (Empress), Luxray (Raja), Roserade (Sultan), Heracross (Majesty), Drifblim (Monarch) and Garchomp (Emperor)**

 **Favorite Quotes: Let the curb stomp begin!**

Sasha is an intriguing character. Born with a silver spoon decorated with diamond and topaz, the wealthiest daughter of a pristine company on Sinnoh, living in an environment where her family member groom her like a precious doll and all of her friends on Jubilife City are either greedy bastard or a slimy jerks. Sasha could not tolerate this strange lifestyle (and envy those who live in a much moderate life) thus when she has come to age, she quickly choose to be come a Pokémon trainer instead of the other option being presented to her. Her family did not appreciate her choice, her rich friends speak ill regarding her decision, and the only support she had was a some kid on Twinleaf Town who is overly obsess with the theory of Pokémon evolutionary traits.

Starting off as a Pokémon trainer for her was difficult, since she has been sheltered all her life in her youth. But with Edward's support and his knowledge on Pokémon, the duo form a promising pair of brains and brawn, with Edward providing the necessary information for Sasha and Sasha proceed to use this information to crush her opponent with extreme prejudice.

Sasha rose through the ranks faster than most normal Pokémon trainer does. One could say it has something to do with her use of wealth, or using her position to influence those Gym Leader to surrender their badge for a insurmountable price, though this was not the case. With Edward at her side, she dominate each Gym Leader fair and square, and use appropriate amount of her time to train up her Pokémon. That, and Edward been giving her a valuable moral support.

Her Pokémon of choice is base on powerful creatures on the Sinnoh Region, and very rarely would she change her team up. Interestingly enough, all of her Pokémon is named after royal title. Even her uniform is tied to royalty (her overall purple from head to toe complete with thin layer of gold outline). Regardless, Sasha rose the rank among many other well established Pokémon trainers, easily earning her the title Elite Trainer. If nothing else, she also participate the Pokémon Beauty Contest on a annual basis.

For the wealthiest daughter who once live on Jubilife City, spoiled since youth and sheltered all of her life, Sasha has proven herself to a capable Pokémon trainer to best all but the most legendary of all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I'm done! Finally! That was a torture and a half! The final chapter of SOTF Pokemon universe story arch mini series is finally completed.

Just like my previous disclaimer, this is a Pokemon battle, thus the reason why it has taken so long. My team of Pokemon has already establish itself down to their move-set. The team that SOTF made however... requires some serious hunting. And listing. I hope your proud of yourself SOTF; I just when through your story like 6 times just to list down what attack Infernape has. This story may or may not be canon to SOTF story arch, but it is very much canon, especially at the end of the story, as it also feature several other original character and some quest character, though in name only. Raine Reddins and Leonidas back story will be explain as promised, and whatever adventures they have.

I have also highlight several key event regarding my thoughts about how my Pokemon and the one presented by SOTF is in battle. This is not about poking fun to my fan writer friend, but it is something that I'm sure he will appreciate it.

Most Pokemon will be in Gen IV, with 2 Gen V Pokemon belong to Raine Reddins. This is how NOT to get bloated by the amount of Pokemon release by Nintendo, not introduce later generation of Pokemon as the game progress!

Enough of the boring disclaimer, let the Pokemon battle commence!

 **I do not owned the Pokemon franchise, that belongs to Nintendo**

 **I do not owned any SOTF Original Character or its setting.**

 **I own most of the Original Character here**

* * *

 **Pokémon Uprising Legends 3**

 **Part 2 Mirror Match**

 _"People change when things go horrible wrong. And I had nothing to say about my action those past years of my life. Those lowlife deserve what's coming; if they are okay at ending a life of a hundred people, why in Arceus name can't we be do the same?" Pokemon Vigilantly, Leonidas._

" _People who view life in the living, view death as it must be in the future. Those who only view death, cannot see the life around them. We have every right to see what is right and what is wrong. That's why we fight. Because we fear no death." Pokemon Breeder, Gold_

 **( Outside of Spiral Celebri Inn... )**

Edward and Sasha stood outside of the secluded inn with their respective Pokémon besides them, as Leonidas brought the two female Pokémon trainer into the open field whom is dying to sparring each other with their Pokémon. The genetically enhanced female Trainer smile like the excited little girl she is, ready to battle her counterpart while Raine Reddins stood ready, adjusting her bandanna before smiling at her opponent. Her smile is significantly mature than the female ex-soldier of the UAAF. Blade, who stood just behind Edward and Sasha cross his pincer, anticipating and anxious for a brawl.

"The rule will be simple," Leonidas loudly claim, apparently he has officially become the referee, "Knock out your opponent Pokémon. The one with the most active members wins."

"Heh, easy enough." Raine boast, pulling out her first Pokémon.

"However," Leonidas suddenly continues, "Any Pokémon won in the match will continue to the next. You can only change your Pokémon once your opponent select her next Pokémon."

The genetically enhanced female Trainer blink at that rule, staring at Leonidas regarding this rule. Her counterpart didn't object, she simply nod at her companion, accepting the rule. Sasha hum to herself; she understood the rule, but just the bare bone and the statement of it. Edward however look worried. Blade also share the same worried look.

"Hmm, this is a double edge rule." Edward said worriedly.

"Care to elaborate?" Sasha asked.

"Take for example, two trainer and their Pokémon fighting on the field. Let's say Hitmonchan and Onix were battling. Once Onix is down, the trainer can retrieve his defeated Pokémon and send out another. Normally the other trainer would have the option to do the same, albeit choosing another Pokémon, but since that rule is in effect, the other trainer can't retrieve his or her Pokémon until the other trainer send out his or her first." Edward point it out, using his sharpen mind to interpret the rule.

"I don't see the huge fuss is about. It just like a normal battle from what I understand." Sasha reply.

"Ah, but here's the catch. The winning Pokémon now have to fight not only another healthier Pokémon, but possible counter of said winning Pokémon. If Hitmonchan sustain any kind of damage, and said opponent suddenly call forth a Scyther... "

"Then call that Pokémon out. What's so troubling about that?"

"The problem arises when that decision making comes into play; either Hitmonchan carry on fighting through the thick and thin or replace with another opponent which has an appropriate counter. Either way, the decision making comes to play on which their Pokémon will suffer through the first hit, especially when said Pokémon draws out their devastating attacks like Solar Beam or Fire Blast on the first round."

"Oh." the young female in indigo uniform gesture, "Now that is a wicked rule."

"I'm not surprised, considering that rule is often being used on the Frontier Brain League." Edward point it out.

" _Raine never gotten used to specialize rules of Pokémon tournament. We can only hope she understands the rule as you do Edward."_ Blade comment, feeling helpless sitting at the corner and not participating the fight.

Despite being quite a distance from her friends, the genetically enhanced female Trainer caught every word from her friends. She too begin to understand the rule more clearly now. _I never like those kind of rule,_ she thought to herself. _I'm going to play it safe and not change my Pokémon order._

Unbeknownst to the genetically enhanced female Trainer, she too thought the same.

 **(1)**

"Trainers, begin!"

Both trainer draw their Pokéballs out in perfect sync, tossing them into the air. The genetically enhanced female Trainer blink when her counterpart draws out Spiritomb as her first Pokémon. Raine Reddins also look surprised, seeing a beautiful and graceful Gardevoir as her counterpart first choice.

"Well, that is a surprise." Raine blink, staring at the Forbidden Pokémon, "Are you sure about this first choice of yours?"

"I'm actually surprised that you send your Gardevoir first instead of Spiritomb." Raine Reddins reply back. She also note that this Gardevoir did not have Synchronize, and since her counterpart never cross towards Unova Region and beyond, the latter ability did not unlocked. She silently nodding to herself with this knowledge, not to tip her hand too soon.

On the field, the Forbidden Pokémon is sizing up at its opponent, while Gardevoir stare at her opponent with mild irritation with a hint of anger. Initially, Gardevoir is confused when her opponent is Raine, her faithful and loved trainer, but she quickly identify her as a different individual, since she recognized her aura being different. The Raine she knew has a burning aura brimming with light while this Raine has a calm bluish aura. It did however makes matters worst; Gardevoir now has a chance to inflicted her hatred upon the Forbidden Pokémon and vise versa, since both Forbidden and Embrace Pokémon hate each other guts in their respective universe. The once peaceful, serene and peace-loving Embrace Pokémon is long gone once she is at the present of the Forbidden Pokémon.

" _Nuah-hahahah_!" the Forbidden Pokémon crackles menacingly, " _After so long. VENGENCE!_ "

" _Silent, Forbidden Pokémon!_ " Gardevoir reply harshly, " _I shall remove your tainted present from this world! FEEL THE WARTH OF MY POWER!_ "

Without warning, and without command, Raine's Gardevoir makes the first move, unleashing a powerful Psychic attack that slam against Spiritomb, enough force to crack a boulder in two. The attack however has zero effect against the Forbidden Pokémon, causing Gardevoir to blink in disbelief. Spiritomb however, chuckle menacingly at the Embrace Pokémon effort, taunting her.

" _GHEHEHEHE_ ," Spiritomb chuckle darkly, " _You are no different from all those empty headed Gardevoir that I have beaten before! You and your entire species are a joke!_ "

Gardevoir growl angrily, and the genetically enhanced female Trainer frown deeply, nervous and slightly taken aback at Spiritomb taunting words.

Standing outside of the arena, Edward, Sasha and Blade stood behind the fence, all three felt the powerful invisible force even from here. All three are quick to judge who the winner is, but only Sasha and Blade is rooting for Gardevoir victory. Edward on the other hand foresaw Spiritomb victory.

" _Her psychic attack are powerful, but Gardevoir needs more than that to topple Spiritomb._ " Blade comment, crossing his pincer across his chest.

"Keep spamming them psychic blast, Gardevoir!" Sasha root heartily, "You can beat that ghostly apparition!"

"No, I don't think Gardevoir has a chance..." Edward point it out, gripping the base of the fence hard. Sasha and Blade blink.

"Why did you get such an idea that Gardevoir will lose to that Pokémon? Psychic attack always works against Ghost type Pokémon." Sasha said defensively.

"First of all, have you ever fought Raine's Spiritomb before?"

"Err... No actually. She always had that dreaded Pokémon on reserve, and it didn't really has a good offensive power. Rotom was more than a challenge than that Pokémon." The female Elite Trainer reply.

"If you haven't, then she didn't train it well. Spiritomb is actually a dual Dark/Ghost Pokémon, a rare typing that leaves destruction behind when it is properly trained." Edward are quick to point the facts, using his smarts to his advantage. "What is more, Spiritomb has no general weakness whatsoever!"

"That's nonsense! It's dark and ghost type Pokémon! It is weak at fighting and psychic Pokémon respectively, among others! Why did you say that it has no weakness?"

"Because fighting type moves has no effect against Ghost, and psychic attacks doesn't effect dark types!" Edward cried out the fact. "If Spiritomb is skilled, and properly train, that Pokémon can last up to two round, three at most."

The genetically enhanced female Trainer heard every word, and has begun to regret not training hers more effection. Her counterpart must have known of that fact, thus the reason why Spiritomb is her first Pokémon out of the merit of others. Luckily for her, Raine's Gardevoir has more than just psychic attack.

"Gardevoir, your powerful Psychic attack has no effect on Spiritomb, so don't even bother trying to use it. Instead, use your other moves at your disposal." Raine gives a sage advice.

" _Affirmative,_ " Gardevoir gently reply.

"Your Gardevoir is poorly trained," Raine Reddins remark bluntly, both the Embrace Pokémon and its trainer is not amuse. "Spiritomb, use Toxic!" Raine Reddins commands, her Spiritomb snarl in delight.

" _EHEHEHE~ I'll enjoy ruining your beautiful coat of yours!_ " Spiritomb hiss menacingly as it unleash a cloud of dark purple, green and orange-red compound.

"Oh no! Gardevoir, dodge that attack!" her clone counterpart command hastily. "Counter it with Magical Leaf!"

Even before Raine made that command, the Embrace Pokémon had already evade the cloud of toxic gas like a plague. The toxic cloud disperse after a few good seconds, and Gardevoir already start to examine herself if she got hit by it; it can never be too late to check yourself from that foul attack. Satisfied, the Embrace Pokémon begin to summon her powerful psionic powers to the surrounding area, conjuring the dead leaf with purplish aura, enhance it with bladed tip and a mind of its own. The Forbidden Pokémon snarl aloud seeing the Embrace Pokémon had just summoned tens of downed leaf, it's pointy tip aiming at Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, use Ominous Wind!" Raine Reddins command.

The Forbidden Pokémon heard her command, but did not have time to properly set it up. The swarm of bladed leaf, the power of the Magical Leaf, hit true to its target, and Spiritomb could not dodge or evade this attack. The Forbidden Pokémon shriek in an inhuman tone, earning the Embrace Pokémon a smirk of her own. The genetically enhanced female Trainer smile in triumphant; initially her Gardevoir did not have Magical Leaf before, she pretty much feel content on having only a psychic orient attacks, but she soon discover her error when she battle against Edward, and has work to allow her Gardevoir to have some variation of attacks.

Spiritomb ghostly body didn't seemed affected, but various foreign object (mostly leafs) seemed to have jammed into it. Spiritomb is not pleased. Still remembering Raine Reddins command, the ghost\dark Pokémon summon its own power, this time affecting the entire battlefield itself, its ghostly wails and icy wind are quick to excite the Forbidden Pokémon whereas Gardevoir is horrifically affected by Ominous Wind due to being ghost type moves. The effect has also lowers Gardevoir defenses, leaving the Embrace Pokémon completely shaken.

"Nice work Spiritomb, now use Nasty Plot, followed by Toxic!" Raine Reddins command, which Spiritomb gleefully reply with a inhuman chuckle.

"Gardevoir! We can't have Spiritomb gain the upper hand! Take that same turn and use Calm Mind, then spam Magical Leaf at Spiritomb!" the other Raine counterpart reply. The Embrace Pokémon gives a confirm nod.

Both Pokémon take its turn to enhance themselves first, with Spiritomb using Nasty Plot to power itself up with devious plan to torment the Embrace Pokémon while Gardevoir calming herself down with Calm Mind, which greatly enhanced her psionic powers several fold; her blazing glowing eyes signify her power has been increased. Spiritomb was about to launch the first strike when Gardevoir beat it to it by summoning more dead leafs, enhance with her psionic powers and hurl the storm of razor sharp leaf at the direction of Spiritomb. Spiritomb howl in great pain which is the first for Edward, Sasha and Blade, especially when the latter had never heard the Forbidden Pokémon scream in pain before. The Forbidden Pokémon growl menacingly at the graceful Gardevoir, dark, evil thoughts arise as it's hundred and eight trapped souls ravage in a small rock longing for a bloody revenge.

And it will have its revenge. Most definitely.

Spiritomb spirit itself closer to the Embrace Pokémon at an alarming speed, crackling and laughing maniacally. Gardevoir kept herself composure and continue to use Magical Leaf as she was commanded, knowingly that Spiritomb will fall under her might. Her confidence glare only made Spiritomb mad, it howl aloud as it cross one last gap between Gardevoir and the storm of razor sharp infuse powered leaf. Gardevoir, now notice her error, has that horrified face mark across her face. Spiritomb savour that expression, engrave it into its mind as it exhale his Toxic move at close proximity.

"No, Gardevoir!" her owner cried in despair, seeing the most poisonous move in Pokémon history has tainted Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokémon crawl out of the toxic cloud, gagging, coughing and whizzing for clean air. Her entire body instantaneously react to the poison she had made contact to. Shaking, cold sweat, the sense of burning, are all part of the side effect of being badly poison. Spiritomb emerge from the cloud, laughing hysterical at its accomplishment.

"Good work Spiritomb!" Raine Reddins compliment, "Let's keep this up! Shower it with Ominous Wind!"

 _Oh no you don't!_ Retort her alternate counterpart, "Gardevoir, your now very close to Spiritomb! Use Hyperbeam!"

" _NO! Don't do it! Hyperbeam does not effect Spiritomb!"_ Blade announce to Raine as loudly as he can, knowing that normal type moves will not work against Ghost/Dark type Pokémon. Even Edward and Sasha cringe just by hearing her command. Gardevoir, who knew better, disobey Raine's command and use Magical Leaf instead, showering Spiritomb with her attacks.

Leonidas witness this pattern. He shock his head in utter disgust. His Latias, who is hidden in plain view also note at Gardevoir behavior. She also note that the shiny Scizor is trying to aid the 'fake' female trainer, which only add fuel to Leonidas wrath if she ever expose it to her trainer. The former Pokémon Ranger kept his view on the battle, but the genetically enhanced female Trainer didn't like what she is seeing.

"Hyperbeam on Spiritomb?" Raine Reddins said openly, clearly feeling offended, "I'm sorry 'me', but Normal type moves aren't effective against Ghost\Dark type Pokémon. You might wanna do some research on that. I should know; my first attempt to hit a ghost type was very similar."

"Great... I'm being lectured by myself..." Raine groan. "Its already bad that I've been lectured by Red after that curb stomp battle, but from another me? This is insulting." she whisper to herself.

The battle still rages on, and Gardevoir isn't holding on for long. Without Synchronize ability, the 'badly poisoned' effect can't be shared with Spiritomb, and since the poison is another bane to Psychic types, she is growing weaker by the match.

Gardevoir kept on her feet however, determined to go down fighting. She has to win. She has too. She hate that Spiritomb. She always been bullied by it. She always question why her trainer has such a diabolical Pokémon in her team. She's alright with Rotom, Swampert and Dragonite - hell, she's even partner with Infernape and Blade before, fighting off those Team Rocket goons.

She felt weak, her knee shakes, ready to give up. The poison is really taking its toll on her. She has one last strength to just gaze at the menacing Spiritomb, ready to bellow out the meanest words she could mustered.

Then Spiritomb gentle ask her to give up.

What?

" _Give up. There is no point in fighting. You have tried to prove yourself worthy of an opponent. You are not. So give up._ "

" _What_?"

" _This fight has been long foresight by your kind many times before. You, like the rest of them, are not worthy opponent, merely an obstacles. Just give it up."_

 _"I won't give up!"_ Spat Gardevoir angrily, she stood up just as quickly before kneeling down again due to Spiritomb's Toxic, " _Your kind does not belong in this world, or the next! There is a reason you are called the Forbidden Pokémon!"_

Spiritomb chuckle, _"I don't think you have a choice._ " The ghostly apparition glimpse at the human referee Leonidas, who already made up his mind.

"Gardevoir appears to be severely weaken," Leonidas said loudly, especially to the genetically enhanced female Trainer, "Do you want to forfeit this round?"

Gardevoir cried for her trainer, " _I can still beat it! Give me the command, and I'll obliterate this sorry excuse of a fallen pseudo-legendary Pokémon!"_

Most human who doesn't understand Pokéspeech just heard Gardevoir growl in a panic state for her trainer, even Raine Reddins couldn't understand a thing it said. Blade, Empress, Iris, Korra and Spiritomb await the ageless trainer's respond; Blade heartily wishes that Gardevoir is forfeit for her sake, Empress wanted to encourage the Embrace Pokémon to win, Iris couldn't bear seeing this one sided battle, Korra remain silent, observing the battle intensely while Spiritomb is ready to strike her with Dark Pulse if Gardevoir isn't forfeit.

"Gardevoir is too hurt. I'm forfeiting this round." came an answer.

" _NO!_ " Cried Gardevoir, " _Why?! Why Raine?!"_

"I'm sorry, but we can't keep making anymore mistake." she reply. "Once your heal up, I'm going to help you become stronger... Okay?"

With her last words, the ageless trainer pull out her Pokéball and beam her depress Gardevoir into safety. She is not entirely pleased about it as well, but if she had learn from her battle with Red, is that everything that matter counts, no matter how small the insignificant is.

"Gardevoir is out of the count, Spiritomb advances the next round." Leonidas announce. "Trainer, present your second Pokémon!"

 **(2)**

"I choose you, Dragonite!"

As she cried out loud in a battle cry style, her second Pokémon, Dragonite emerge into the battlefield, the female pseudo-legendary Pokémon bellow in her own battle cry full heartily.

"Your Dragonite is female?" ask Raine Reddins.

" _She brought out Dragonite on the second round?_ " Blade blinked.

"Yes, she's female." Raine reply her counterpart, ignoring Blade's question altogether. "Are you scared now?"

"Naw, I'm not scared, just surprised is all."

"Well, prepare to be amaze!" the ageless trainer reply, her fist pump into the air, "Dragonite, use Ice Beam!"

To the surprise of everyone, including Spiritomb, the pseudo-legendary dragon Pokémon fires sub-zero blueish-white beam from the mouth that quickly burn Spiritomb gassy form. The Forbidden Pokémon bellow in an inhuman shriek, hissing menacingly at the pseudo-legendary Pokémon. Raine Reddins, having no appropriate counter for Dragonite, had to use what ability Spiritomb has, "Spiritomb, bear with me here and use Ominous Wind, followed by Toxic!"

"Oh no you don't! You are not going to poison my Pokémon again! Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!"

Spiritomb initial Ominous Wind attack is uninterrupted without a problem, causing the a healthy amount of damage to Dragonite, but it did very little to halt Dragonite from attacking. The huge, massive dragon type Pokémon simple shrug the attack like it wasn't even there before channelling a yellowish bolt of electricity on both its antenna. Spiritomb attempt to execute Toxic when a bolt of yellow lightning zaps the ghostly apparition Pokémon in place, with the false pseudo-legendary Pokémon became paralyzed by the attack; sparks of leftover electricity flew off from its gassy form.

" _Heh, damn... Almost had you..."_ Spiritomb remark.

" _Oh, I'm sure you do."_ the massive dragon reply.

"Alright Dragonite, you know what to do!" the ageless trainer cheer happily, "Outrage!"

Then, as soon as it heard that phrase, in a blink of an eye, Spiritomb gain a horrid flashback. It involves a giant, immovable sleepy Pokémon with an unrivaled rage of the Dragon. Being native to the move won't help Spiritomb either. The massive female dragon proceed to brutally fisticuffs Spiritomb with punch, kicks, tail whip, bites, headbutt, body slam and wing slap, essentially going to town on Spiritomb at full force. The Forbidden Pokémon howl in pain, its gassy form begin to lose shape with each attacks. Spiritomb attempt to use Toxic during its onslaught of barrage attack, but it fail miserably, either because its paralyzed state or its attack miss Dragonite entirely. Dragonite soon seize her attack, due to being utterly confuse after that repeated attacks.

"Hmm, so Raine finally did give her Dragonite TM 13 - Ice Beam." Sasha smiles, "Good, about freaking time she accept your idea, Edward."

"It took a lot of talking and telling her that ice attacks are a nice addition to Dragonite skill in special attacks, I was merely concern that she didn't took my advice heartily. Well, at least now she has no worries against Dragon, Flying, Grass and Ground type Pokémon." The young man reply, adjusting his spec nearer to his eyes.

" _She still need to be careful against Pokémon that knows Mirror Move though,"_ Blade advice, " _But your right; with Ice Beam and Thunderbolt, there is now a good chance that her opponent will either be frozen or paralyzed._ "

"Does she still keep that Fire Blast?" Sasha asked, pointing at Dragonite.

"I think so." Edward muses, "She is quite font of that moves, so does Raine."

Focusing on the battlefield, Leonidas narrow his eyes at the massive dragon, arm fold near his chest. That damage output from Dragonite is very impressive, but not good enough, he muses. If only if that Raine counterpart were to train her Dragonite differently, focusing on speed and attack more effectively, she could have topple his Rufus, or her own counterpart as well. As it stand, Raine's Dragonite could just brute force its way to victory, and perhaps that is what she is trying to accomplish. Heh, I'll give her a point for being above average trainer.

Spiritomb continue to float above ground, trying to endure the attack from the massive dragon it suffered earlier. With Dragonite being confuse briefly, the Forbidden Pokémon attempt to use Toxic at its opponent when it heard Raine Reddins shuffle the attack order, "Nevermind the Toxic move, Spiritomb! Use Dark Pulse repeatedly! Hammer that dragon down with everything you got!"

" _Going all out, eh?_ " Spiritomb chuckle weakly, but begun to escalate to an insane fit of laughter, " _fine, that means I get to GO WILD! WAHAHAHA!"_

Taken back by the Forbidden Pokémon insane laughter, Dragonite felt the orb of pure evil against her chest as it explode upon impact. The massive dragon growl menacingly at her opponent; how dare it to mar her body with Dark type moves - if there is an indication that the UAAF event is still fresh in everyone mind, it would be Dragonite's mind.

"Your stronger than that, Dragonite! Rip that gassy Pokémon with your Fire Blast attack!" the genetically enhanced female Trainer cheer.

Spiritomb attempt to fire another Dark Pulse is quick to be interrupted by the paralyzed state it is in. The Forbidden Pokémon curse it's luck as the powerful fire-base attack engulf it whole. Raine believe that this final attack will finally knock out Spiritomb, as to all of her friends who is sitting and cheering for her victory. This naïve thought are quickly dash away when the fire is settle, and the Forbidden Pokémon still stand!

"What?!" Cried everyone except for Leonidas and Raine Reddins. In fact, both of them are knew what is going on; Leonidas nod his head understandable while Raine Reddins smirk like a blissful child.

"Didn't you notice?" Raine Reddins remark, "Spiritomb has Focus Sash. Any one hit knock out or OHKO as many of my piers call it are neglected by that item. It also works with regular skills, so... yeah, no hard feeling. Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse again!"

Attempting to absorb that info is one thing, to quickly defend it is another. Dragonite is once again being hit by Spiritomb's Dark Pulse, which again quickly upset the massive and mighty dragon. It spew another Fire Blast, but Spiritomb nimbly dodge it to the side. It chuckle darkly as it fires another Dark Pulse against Dragonite. This further infuriated the pseudo-legendary Pokémon, enough to go berserk over this miserable creature.

What everyone did not notice was that Spiritomb is singing in a creepy fashion. Edward took wind of this when he heard something about " _Two down and one to go. Finish me for all I care, and you'll be out of gold. Two down and one to go..._ " the song seamlessly repeat in a mocking fashion.

"Two down, one to go?" Edward ask himself, trying to figure out what it meant. Spiritomb didn't seem to care if it got knock out, since it seemed to be deliberately trying to get Dragonite to retaliate. But why?

Then it hit Edward; Spiritomb naturally has an adapt ability called Pressure, an ability that are known to exist alongside Legendary Pokémon. Its main purpose was to reduce the opponent Pokémon attacks by half, which means...

"Oh..." exclaim Edward, "Clever girl..."

The enrage pseudo-legendary dragon Pokémon fires another Fire Blast, the searing hot jet of fire engulf the Forbidden Pokémon, yet it crackles in darkly delight as it fell, reduce to the keystone that it is bind to. Raine and her Dragonite Pokémon look at defeated form of Spiritomb in puzzling matter, before a red beam calls forth the fallen Pokémon back to its owner. Her counterpart didn't drop her cutesy smile despite her defeat, prompting the ageless trainer a question, "You look really pleased by the outcome..."

"Yup, Spiritomb has always last much longer in battle; the longer it is the more thrill it gets." Raine Reddins reply. She exchange her Dusk Ball - which contain the fallen Spiritomb - and drew an ordinary Pokéball, promptly spin it and balance it with one finger. "Leon, I'm ready for the next round."

Leonidas gives a solid nod, "Spiritomb is down, Dragonite advances to the next fight! Trainer, present your second Pokémon!"

 **(3)**

Catching her Pokéball mid-air, Raine summon out the Mud Fish Pokémon Swampert into the field, which the Hoenn region starter bellows in excitement. When it eye on the ageless trainer Raine's Dragonite, Swampert makes a take two, seeing how this Dragonite is a female.

" _Whoa, gender-bender much?_ " Swampert whisper to itself.

" _I can hear you, you know._ " the massive dragon Pokémon fume, tapping the ground, feeling annoyed. The pseudo-legendary Pokémon begins to flap her wings to stay afloat in the air, knowing that the Mud Fish Pokémon must certainly knows Earthquake. Not that she is vulnerable by it, but Dragonite prefers to have an advantage up in the sky.

" _Ah, sorry. Thought I was quiet enough."_ Swampert reply before it yawn aloud, " _Well, let's start sparring shall we?_ "

Dragonite blink. Swampert said 'sparring'. Her mentality thus far was to defeat the opposing team Pokémon and had completely forgotten that the whole exercise was to have a friendly match against one another. Spiritomb must have triggered a very bad memory during their last adventure with the Chosen One and the battle against all known evil that is the UAAF. Dragonite slowly smile at the counterpart Swampert, nodding at his carefree attitude. " _Yes, though please be gentle; I'm rather fragile._ " she joke.

Swampert laugh merrily, " _Ladies first._ "

"Swampert, let's start this fight off with a splash! Use Hydro Cannon on Dragonite!"

"Dragonite, use Ice Beam! Show what an ice attack can do to a Water/Ground type Pokémon!"

Both Pokémon launch their respective attacks as commanded, resulting the two attacks to collide and inexplicably, creating a fine art that would make Bianca from Alto Mare awe. Underneath that beautiful ice sculpture, Swampert's Hydro Cannon made pass Dragonite's Ice Beam and sharply inflict damage against the pseudo-legendary Pokémon. Dragonite gives a enrage snarl while the blissful Swampert laughs. Not specifically laughing at Dragonite, but it does enough psychological damage for the Dragon/Flying type Pokémon.

Without a word, the massive dragon rush down towards the Mud Fish Pokémon upon hearing her trainer issuing the order 'Outrage'. Swampert were also been given an order to use 'Hammer Arm' against the pseudo-legendary Pokémon.

"Strange," Edward said carefully, "Why is this Raine issue the order to use Hammer Arm? The power is formidable, but it won't work against Dragonite due to its flying nature, plus it lower Swampert defense."

"Maybe she didn't realize it? It is the same Raine after all, albeit from another world and all." Sasha tries to answer the question, only to turn up with a dilemma, "But... She shown to have knowledge on how battling works."

" _All I know is that it can't be good._ " Blade join in, " _Let's not forget; on their world, she and her friends manage to beat this Team Cyber on their own, something akin to the UAAF except those criminal has no military hardware whatsoever._ "

"She could be at least on the same level as a regional champion at this point..." Edward point it out, "Enough to became a one man army with the right Pokémon."

"Let's not forget another thing; she been to Unova Region, so chances are she has Unova Region Pokémon on her sleeve." Sasha reply uncomfortably.

The discussion came to a screeching halt when a Swampert successful hit Dragonite right at the face with Hammer Arm, causing the pseudo-legendary Pokémon to snarl viciously. She proceed to go to town with Swampert via Outrage. Throughout her rampaging attack, Swampert are forced to block her attack - the Mud Fish Pokémon continue to smirk despite the condition he is in. Several Outrage attack later, Dragonite is utterly confuse, aiding her spinning head with two of her giant dragon hands. Swampert, who is done defending but utterly wreaked, proceed to strike another score against Dragonite's face via Hammer Arm. The enrage but confuse pseudo-legendary Pokémon try to retaliate, but she miss her attack by a country mile - in fact, her attack only end up hurting herself!

During that time, the otherworldly female trainer pull off a surprise, "Good one Swampert! Now use your trump card! Endeavor!"

"WHAT?!" Scream Raine, "Dragonite! Get out of the way! Don't let that Pokémon hit you with-!"

Too late.

The Mud Fish Pokémon heave his arm backwards, focusing and pouring every single ounce of strength it had on this attack. With a roar that is equally primal and frightening, the attack came. Dragonite, who is still confuse from the effects of Outrage, felt the attack as Swampert fist is connected to her chest, sending the pseudo-legendary Pokémon to ricochet across the ground before coming to a complete stop right next to her trainer. The Dragon Pokémon stood up in defiance, but are quick to remind the excruciating pain at its chest. The pseudo-legendary Pokémon fall on all four, puking out blood and stomach content. The ageless trainer Raine is utterly horrified.

The Mud Fish Pokémon yawn aloud, producing a Sitrus Berry out of nowhere and proceed to eat it, munching and slurping the content before he approach the Dragon Pokémon on all four. Dragonite look at the approaching Mud Fish Pokémon, held her arm in front of her to shield herself from another attack. She curse silently that Swampert is eating that berry to restore some of its health. All she got was this Dragon Fang she receive from Raine.

Edward bit his lower lips, cursing for not seeing this, "Damn, of course it was intentional. Swampert is one of many Pokémon that knows Endeavor, the most powerful Normal type moves depending on the status of said Pokémon health."

"No kidding," Sasha exclaim, "Dragonite was still fine during her fight with Spiritomb, and could have easily mop Swampert just as easily, but that Endeavor was the game changing moment."

" _This isn't the first time we got canned by Endeavor. Why, Team Rocket was a joke, but when some of those grunts starts to send out Raticate, one out of five chances that those Raticate knows Endeavor. I should know, I felt that attack coming from miles away._ " Blade said his piece, shudder when he recall being bitten by a Raticate that knows Endeavor; it bit through his metal armor carapace, into its muscle, and proceed to gnaw at its inner fine bone. Suffice to say, he is still glad that Leon was there to spray Full Restore potion on the Pincer Pokémon or he might be missing his left arm of his.

The ageless trainer try to encourage her Dragonite to get up, barely able to swift her eyes away from her bloody chest. That strike had probably crush a number of bones, since there is absolutely no way her Dragonite isn't suffering from internal bleeding and breathing problems. She bat an eye on her counterpart, who is still keeping that innocent smile. It's like she is taunting herself or something. The ageless trainer fume angrily at her otherworldly counterpart.

 _This is pathetic; I'm losing against Swampert, whose moves don't really have any effects against me,_ thought Dragonite. Hydro Cannon and Hammer Arm don't usually work well against Dragonite like herself, and her battle against Spiritomb does worn her out, but not quite; that Endeavor attack was the one move she did not predict. Dragonite questioned why is she not recall yet to fight another time, but we're given a short answer by her trainer as 'official rules' shortly after she points to Leonidas and the hovering Latias. Like Gardevoir, she questioned his very existence, since he look like a certain Ranger they've meet long ago. Raine did not answer that question, nor does she has too; she is too caught up with the battle in hand. This, combine with that burning rage from her eyes, says a lot.

"Dragonite, use Ice Beam! Let's try and freeze it out of battle!"

"Swampert, that pseudo-legendary Pokémon is now weaken! Use Hydro Cannon!"

Both Pokémon heard the command, with the Dragon Pokémon maneuver herself to the side to dodge roll Swampert's incoming Hydro Cannon that never came. As quickly as she roll to the side, she catapult herself up to the sky to gain her air superiority again before she generate a sphere of icy cold energy in front of her mouth. With a final gust, Dragonite fire the icy beam towards Swampert. The Ice Beam nailed Swampert, but not enough to freeze it solid. Dragonite let a moan of defeat.

" _My turn._ " Swampert reply with his own attack, firing a torrent of water that could punch a hole through the hull of a battleship. The tired Dragonite took the jet-punching-water again on the chest, and with the last drop of strength, Dragonite slowly but surely, plummeting towards the ground. The pain was too much, and Dragonite fell.

"Oh no, Dragonite!"

The ageless trainer tried desperately to recall her Pokémon into her Pokéball, but Dragonite is plummeting too fast, she couldn't beam her beloved pseudo-legendary into her Pokéball accurately. Her insisted cry is soon followed by a gasp, seeing her counterpart Swampert rushes in towards the unconscious pseudo-legendary Pokémon, leap into the air and catches the massive dragon Pokémon with his barehands hands before crashing back down with enough force to crack the very ground Swampert lands on.

Bear in mind that Dragonite weighing in at 200 kg, and Swampert is barely just half of that weight. So it is an astonishing moment that the Mud Fish Pokémon would still feel fine after that stunt. Edward and Sasha had their jaw open for the longest time, while Blade just felt astonished. Empress and Iris silently cheering for Swampert.

" _Why?_ " Dragonite manage to ask, barely able to keep an eye open.

" _Well, can't let a girl like you to fall so casually to the ground. I also didn't know you'll fall for me that easily too._ " Swampert jest, smiling at the pseudo-legendary Pokémon as it carries her back to her trainer. Despite how heavy Dragonite is, Swampert manages to do so without showing or expressing the massive muscle strain he's enduring.

" _Your an idiot..._ " Dragonite groan before finally passing out.

" _Thanks, I get that a lot._ "

No one could understand their interactions, but Raine (who knew Pokéspeech) and the other Pokémon does. Empress and Iris thinks it's very romantic while Blade truly believe Swampert is getting lessons from Brock, the former gym leader of Pewter City. The genetically enhanced female Trainer thought that it was cute that Swampert is trying to impress Dragonite despite that horrifying stunt earlier, not to mention using a very brutal normal move against her Dragonite. Raine Reddins on the other hand...

"You big dummy," Raine huff, sporting a small smile, hand on her hips, "That wasn't the most bravest thing to do you know. Your old wound hasn't heal properly."

" _Heh, sorry."_ Swampert reply in his own speech, which Raine Reddins understood when the Mud Fish Pokémon rub the back of his head, mimicking a human gesture.

Edward, Sasha and Raine continues to learn more about this girl from another world even more by simple conversation only. Edward is quick to deduce that something might have happen between now and her ending journey in Unova Region from her world. Sasha, who is trained to battle with efficiency knows that the Mud Fish Pokémon is built as a tank - able to take hits and dish it out at the expense of its overall speed - so having heard that Raine's Swampert still have that old injury means that her Pokémon must have fought much bigger or worse foe than the UAAF is unsettling. The ageless red headed trainer had her mind run wildly of any kind of scenario, trying to figure out what they have fought against before coming here.

Leonidas stood up to disrupt any further train of thoughts. "Dragonite is down. Swampert is-"

"Wait," Raine Reddins halt her ex-ranger companion, "I don't want Swampert to fight any longer than he should; I'm withdrawing and switch my Pokémon."

"Very well. So Swampert is withdrawn from the fight."

The ageless trainer, Raine smile, "You really like Swampert, huh?"

"Hmm..." she gave a short reply. "Got me out of a lot of tight spots, something that Infernape and Dragonite can't do. That, and I'm trying to prove the world that Mudkips and its evolution isn't a meme joke."

Raine giggles at her counterpart answer, "Oh, I second that opinion! Swampert is always awesome on my book."

Leonidas shock his head gently at the girls exchange, _no wonder my other me from this world are emotionally weak; he had his hands full by the likes of her... and the Chosen One..._ He thought.

 _Looks like this Leonidas isn't a big fan on meeting newer people like ours did,_ Blade is quick to note, hearing the ex-ranger thoughts aloud, _I can't say I understand much, but he is resenting or is he pity?_

 **(4)**

"Trainers! Present your third Pokémon!"

Both red-headed female trainer quickly draw their third Pokémon into the field, with the genetically enhanced female Trainer releasing Swampert of her own into battle, but her counterpart field a new type of Pokémon straight from the Unova Region; the Elefish Pokémon, Eelektross, the final evolution of of Tynamo. Edward, Sasha and Raine gasp in shock - Blade, Empress and Iris also had the same reaction as their trainers. The Elefish Pokémon glide gently above ground, never touching the dirt beneath it. The creature is an eel-like Pokémon that resembles a lamprey, with a long tentacle-like, finned limb extending from its head with four razor sharp fangs at the end of its head. It has red eyes, dark blue body, and possesses clawed, paddle-like arms with yellow spots and yellow-and-red palms. It has a beige fin on the upper portion of its body and beige fin-like legs below.

Other than appearance, Raine or any other of her two friends couldn't tell what it is, since this is the first time, outside of Slyveon and Hydreigon that they could see another Unova Region Pokémon. Even their Pokédex record isn't helping, especially when they can't update their Pokémon database devices without visiting the Unova Region and have it updated by the Pokémon official. So mostly they are all going blind here.

Eelektross however isn't going to give its opponent any easier; not only does it unnerve the Mud Fish Pokémon with its appearance alone, it also has a deep cold voice that immediately send chills to everyone who could understand Pokéspeech. It greet Swampert with the word " _PREY_ " isn't exactly helping.

If this is any TV show, one could quickly dismiss this Pokémon as a villain.

"Wha... What is that?!" the genetically enhanced female Trainer cried in terror.

"This is Eelektross, the final evolution of Tynamo from the Unova Region. I caught it and raise it to the form you see today." Raine Reddins gently speech couple with an innocent smile just doesn't sit right, especially when this Pokémon appear to have a suspicious habit to slitter the field left and right, as if it is stalking Swampert. "His really awesome, and I could finally have Rotom sit out of the battle; his probably hanging around at my home, generating free energy to my neighbor and all."

Blade sweatdrop, " _Wait, if this is the same Rotom that Raine has, that Rotom isn't going to do a good job, considering it is part ghost. And it is very malicious to other people, mostly to scare them senseless."_

" _Err, I don't think it would end well..."_ Empress reply to the Pincer Pokémon.

" _I can hardly say that Rotom would make a good house pet... And that is very, very desperate house pet, might I add."_

Somehow, somewhere, Blade, Empress and Iris can hear the cry of mercy unleashed by the electric/ghost type Pokémon. Even from world's away.

"Eelektross..." the ageless trainer reply that name, _I could add him to my roster too... But putting Rotom away? Would I do that?_

Swampert on the other hand, attempting to put a brave front towards Eelektross, trying to be very sport-like and friendly, " _So... Um, so you replace Rotom, ha? C-cool! Ready to battle?_ "

Eelektross narrow it's eyes, huffing Swampert for its attempt to be friendly with it. Its single word from Eelektross struck Swampert nerve that this Pokémon is a completely different league of its own, and definitely a villain in some media out there, " _WEAK."_

"... _Alright. You know what, I'm getting tired for other Pokémon to calling me weak and stupid and whatever. You want to get hurt buddy, you better not push my button."_ Swampert warn sternly.

Eelektross appear to be smirking. An evil dictator smirk to be exact. Eelektross is definitely a villain. " _PATHETIC._ "

" _Why I outta_..."

"Swampert, let's beat this thing up for the Unova warm-up, use Hammer Arm!" the ageless trainer decreed, and the Mud Fish Pokémon is happy to oblige.

"Eelektross, buff yourself with Coil!" the otherworldly female trainer command.

Eelektross is quick and nimble; as soon as it utilize Coil, the Elefish Pokémon glide pass Swampert's Hammer Arm, causing the Mud Fish Pokémon to hit the ground violently. The Mud Fish Pokémon snarl at the eel-like Pokémon as it continue to float adrift in a carefree manner, chuckling evilly at its opponent. It's red eyes never leave it's target astray, and Swampert knows that. " _This Pokémon thinks he's so great and all. What is it, superiority complex?"_ wonder Swampert.

"Swampert, don't let that thing make a goof out of you, Hammer Arm that Pokémon!"

"Alright Eelektross, let's try to stop that opponent from using Hammer Arm - use Crunch!"

Then, out of nowhere, Eelektross slitter a distance between itself and Swampert in mere seconds, it's razor sharp talon-like teeth came down snapping against Swampert arm, penetrating the Mud Fish Pokémon thick hide and draws out blood. Swampert is immediately flinch by the attack, and is now struggling to get Eelektross off from him. Swampert's trainer obviously gasp at this ruthless attack, and is to quickly come up with a plan to counter it.

"Punch it! Punch it with Hammer Arm!"

Swampert followed that command to the letter, and strike it's quarry squarely between its eyes. The Elefish Pokémon shriek in pain, hissing and snarling like a wild animal. Swampert just smirk, " _Hey buddy, you started playing dirty. I'm just doing a similar favor."_ Swampert boast.

The Elefish Pokémon continue to hiss menacingly at the Mud Fish Pokémon, its body is steadily curl around freely, producing lethal amount of electricity - the air seamlessly cracks with the bolt of electricity Eelektross is producing. Not that Swampert ever notice it.

Wait a minute. Eelektross is a electric type Pokémon?

The ageless trainer Raine smirk; _electric type eh?_ "Swampert! That Pokémon in front of you is an electric Pokémon! Use Earthquake against it!"

Her counterpart simply return her smile, "I won't do that if I were you."

Swampert heard his trainer command, lift his two arm upwards and with a violent force, brought the two arm down. The very battlefield ground shook around Swampert, generating powerful seismic energy within the affected area. The Mud Fish Pokémon gives a confident glee, since Earthquake is among the strongest ground-based move available to most Pokémon. Swampert glance at his opponent...

... Only for Eelektross to simple gliding in place, slithering and coiling itself, but are unaffected by Swampert's Earthquake attacks. Raine and Swampert flabbergasted; Eelektross is an electric type Pokémon! Shouldn't it be affected by Earthquake?!

"... So that's why this other Raine said it was awesome; Eelektross is immune to ground type moves." the intelligence young man said, rubbing his chin gently.

"Is it part ground? I've never heard a Pokémon with electric/ground typing before." Sasha reply, getting uncomfortable at this eel-like Pokémon.

"No. I don't think so. Look at the way it moves, the way it cross the gap between defensive state and offensive. No ground type that I know off has that ability to smoothly go from one place to another without creating a ripple of movement. This Pokémon is practically _skating_ the battlefield."

Blade blink, observe Eelektross again for a short while. His eyes widen by realisation. " _Eelektross is... Is that levitate?_ "

"An electric type Pokémon with levitate ability..." Edward nod to the Pincer Pokémon. "Depends on how well it is train... Well, Swampert had better knows something else other than Hammer Arm and Earthquake."

The genetically enhanced female Trainer glance at her male companion upon hearing this information from across the field, sweatdrop begins to form on her temple, cheeks and neck; Swampert can take on Eelektross with his two other moves, but this electric type Pokémon still have all the cards to surprise her. She had to be careful about it.

"Eelektross, buff yourself again with Coil, then followed by Dragon Claw!" the young female red-headed trainer command.

"Hydro Cannon!" the other female Trainer reply in a panic, "Use Hydro Cannon at Eelektross!"

Swampert did as commanded, fire off a torrent of water capable of slicing steel plate in half against Eelektross, but the Elefish Pokémon nimbly dodge the attack, using Coil as it went before slithering towards the Mud Fish Pokémon at high speed, its two claws raise up above the Mud Fish Pokémon, threatening to bring it down toward Swampert's head.

Despite being completely vulnerable, Swampert manage to snuff the attack as Eelektross Dragon Claw strike against it, only to have the big bulky Pokémon to tackle it to the ground and continue bashing it further into the dirt. Revolt, the Elefish Pokémon attempt to pry Swampert of itself by using Zap Cannon, knowing that it will not affect this Pokémon, but it is good enough to force the water/ground Pokémon off of it. A resounding boom followed by a bright blue-green electric beam shooting upward to the sky, and the Mud Fish Pokémon were only off the ground for several feet in the air before touching down to the ground with an Earth-shattering boom. Electric based attack had never would have worked against Swampert and his kin, but using it to give some space between Pokémon had occurred before. Swampert grin at his opponent, munching down a Sitrus Berry to restore it's health which Raine had happily provided; the female Trainer felt relief that she did.

As for Eelektross, it looked pissed.

" _GGGRRRR_ " Eelektross growl angrily. Swampert does the 'finger', which further infuriated the Elefish Pokémon.

"Eelektross, use Crunch again!" her counterpart ordered, fist pump into the air filled with excitement.

Her identical version sweatdrop for a moment. _God, did I really did that? Wow, I should be embarrassed by my action, even if she's the one doing it..._

"Swampert! Let's try freezing this Pokémon! Ice Beam!"

The Elefish Pokémon slitter forward at frightening speed, jaws wide open revealing its four razor sharp teeth-like talon, dripping in saliva. The Mud Fish Pokémon held in place on all four, his mouth is open to generate an orb of freezing ice-cold powers. The Elefish Pokémon blitz towards the Hoenn starter Pokémon with anticipation of taking another chunk of Swampert, but is immediately being taking aback by the beam of ice cold powers fired from Swampert, hitting Eelektross again causing the Unova Region Pokémon to howl in pain as icicles creep itself onto its body, marring the Pokémon pride greatly. In pure savagery and spite, Eelektross exact revenge at Swampert via Crunch, this time much harder down at the same arm it bit before, causing a sudden spray of blood to erupt. Both versions of Raine are utterly shock.

"NO! SWAMPERT!"

"Eelektross! What in Arceus name are you doing!?"

Swampert bit his lower lips to endure the pain; this is the first time a Pokémon would harm him out of spite, and even the Team Rocket, whom are criminals in so many levels, won't resort to such action. Despite the trashing and tearing, Eelektross is immediately being assaulted by Swampert's flurry of punches to the head, via Hammer Arm. After given a good 2 minute of skull crushing bash, Eelektross release its victim, drain and suffer migraine from Swampert continuous bashing. Aiding its aching head, Swampert uses his good arm, this time he draws every ounce of energy and give it a good bash to the head one last time, causing the Elefish Pokémon to hit to the ground, staggering to get up on its feet, only to drop back to the ground, unconscious and defeated.

Raine, Edward and Sasha are quite surprised; somehow, Swampert just learned Endeavor and he uses it to defeat Eelektross. Even Leonidas and the otherworldly female trainer are surprised.

Raine Reddins wordlessly recall her Pokémon back to its Pokéball, but not until the genetically enhanced female Trainer call her out, "What the hell, using that Pokémon around?! That was really dangerous! Do you really want to have my Pokémon hospitalized or something?!"

"I'm so sorry!" her counterpart plead, "That had never happen before! Eelektross was never hostile to anyone or any Pokémon before!"

Blade huff at the distance, sweatdrop at her respond, " _If I knew better, I say she doesn't even know what her Pokémon is doing outside of her Pokéballs."_

The ageless trainer huff, an unamused expression wears thin on her face as she recalls her injured Swampert. "I guess you could say that 'your Pokémon is poorly trained', am I right?"

Raine Reddins could only chuckle nervously. "I guess I still need to train it even more then."

 **(5)**

 **"** Eelektross and Swampert is down! Trainers, release your fourth Pokémon!" announce Leonidas, his voice stern, as always. Raine begin to have doubt that either him or her could be friends with that gung-ho attitude.

Still, both trainers unleashed their fourth Pokémon, this time it makes the genetically enhanced female Trainer cringe in helplessness; her Spiritomb against her counterpart Gardevoir.

"Oh snap." Edward said dryly.

"Spiritomb can win this... Right?" Sasha asked worriedly.

"Thus far, her Spiritomb has never being used to deal with powerful opponent before. Most of her tactic with Spiritomb is revolves around status ailments." Edward are quick to reply.

" _I'm sure she'll be alright. Spiritomb is without weakest after all."_ the golden Scizor try to reassured, but even he felt skeptical.

"You don't sound so sure about your claim..." the bespectacled trainer reply to the rare Pincer Pokémon, noticing a slight shift from him.

Even the genetically enhanced female Trainer curse herself, belittling herself for the lack of proper training for Spiritomb; she was fine with what she train it to be, but after seeing her otherworldly counterpart train her Spiritomb differently, she begins to regret it.

Glancing at her opponent Pokémon, Raine knew that this Gardevoir may well be just as powerful as her own, but there is something different about it. For one, this Gardevoir seemed to have an outline aura which hers didn't have. The female Gardevoir also seemed more ladylike, or it could have been a farce - Raine wasn't too sure about that last part.

The most oddest thing however is how much this Gardevoir is hovering around, eyes close and had a pleasing smile, seemingly enjoying her small little world she place herself into. She does a little twirl like a dancer, graceful at each small little dance she does. The Gardevoir even manage to have Korra to join her in her little dance, much to Leonidas utter disbelief and disgust, though her counterpart partaking this shenanigans is just too much even for the genetically enhanced female Trainer to bear.

Even their confrontation are different; instead of outright taunting and belittling her opponent, something which the genetically enhanced female Trainer is ashamed off, this Gardevoir is too polite, bowing before Spiritomb before her speech, " _We meet again, fallen Pokémon."_

She finishes, allowing her twin emerald eyes to twinkle at Spiritomb, much of the teams surprised.

The Forbidden Pokémon didn't reply nor react - it settles with evil chuckle of its own.

"Let's go on an offensive, Spiritomb! Use Curse!" Raine command.

"Not so fast, girl! Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf against Spiritomb!" her counterpart ordered.

As Spiritomb manifest a nail-like object with its powers along, a hail of leaf, infuse with the power generated by Gardevoir, strike Spiritomb in repeated succession that it manage to flinch the Forbidden Pokémon from ever using Curse on Gardevoir. This quickly cause the genetically enhanced female Trainer to take two at her counterpart Pokémon, realising that this Gardevoir has come equipped with King's Rock.

Spiritomb is slightly daze for the moment by the attack, but it manage to growl menacingly at its opponent. Its opponent, pay no mind, proceed to dance on the spot, completely caught in its own little world.

"Hey... Something is wrong with that Gardevoir..." Sasha point out. "She's not as aggressive like the one we know; this one seems very passive, and... dance a lot..."

"It would seems so..." Edward noted, "Gardevoir has been known to be the Embrace Pokémon, and how it look like a female ballerina by enthusiasts."

Blade couldn't voice his comment; he is too enthralled by the Embrace Pokémon lovely dances to speak his mind out. Iris and Empress snicker at the obvious romantic relationship between Blade and Gardevoir, and since the Pincer Pokémon continue denial that their relationship are merely friends and companion, only fuel the two Pokémon to tease the Shiny Pokémon.

" _See what you like, Blade?"_ the female Empoleon said, rubbing her white silver fur onto the Pincer Pokémon shiny and cold coated metal leg. Blade obviously retorted, both mind and body.

" _WHAT?! No! That wasn't it! Gardevoir is just a friend!"_

" _Sure she is,"_ the Penguin Pokémon huff in amusement, head hung high, " _Though I admit, she is much radiant that the other one. Perhaps you'll have more luck with her instead? Granted, she is just as beautiful as the counterpart, she just have that little touch of ladylike than the other."_

Blade turn to Empress, eyes widen and his face redden. " _Your comparing my friend with this one?! I have you know that I know better than letting myself caught in this trap! Yes, Gardevoir is charming, but that's the only good point about her!"_

 _"Oh, not even her luscious emerald eyes caught your attention? How about her smoothing angelic voice that could calm even the coldest hearts? How about the curving figure she sports around?"_ Iris tease, letting out a small childlike giggle, " _I admit, I'm so very jealous about her, being as she is. But, I guess even a true gentlemen like yourself are blind by such invites from a lady."_

 _"She may not have the raw power such as myself or the durability to take vicious hits, but she does has the greatest mind for her kind."_ Empress adds her own comment, " _Very intelligent, cunning, always thinks ahead, worried others before herself. Truly, no such opposite gender should neglect such a wonderful partner."_

 _"I...! I...!"_ Blade struggle to find some ground to counter, but end up being vulnerable on both sides of the reigning Pokémon, of opposite gender no less.

While the three continue to debate regarding the positive side by being a partner to the Embrace Pokémon, the battle between Gardevoir and Spiritomb still ongoing; the genetically enhanced female Trainer tried to order Spiritomb to use Curse again, but are fouled by Gardevoir's Magical Leaf, infuse by King's Rock. Running out of ideas, Raine tries to be unorthodox with her Pokémon, "Let's try another tactic, Spiritomb. At this rate we won't be able to win..."

"What is she planning?" Edward ask more to himself, rubbing his chin in a pondering state.

"Spiritomb, get yourself as close to that Gardevoir as possible!" ordered Raine, sheer determination runs through her entire body.

"Ain't going to happen sister!" Boost Raine Reddins, "Let's surprised our target Gardevoir, use Moonblast!"

The attack is not foreign to Raine, Edward and Sasha, but it is completely foreign to them nonetheless since Gardevoir is not known to know about Moonblast, a fairy type move of all things. Regardless, the Embrace Pokémon summon the cosmic power of the lunar moon, focusing it on her very palm of her hands. Gardevoir unleash the power against Spiritomb, but not after doing a bit of twirling like an acrobatic ballerina dancer. Spiritomb took the hit; it howl aloud by the attack, but is quickly snuff the super effective attack and power through the pain and did as it has command. Even the knockback did not halt Spiritomb progress to charge forward. This cause the calm Gardevoir to cringe in shock when Spiritomb is literally right in front of her, nose to nose.

"Spiritomb, use Toxic!" Raine cried her latest command, "At this range you can't miss your target!"

"NO!" Cried her counterpart, thinking that the fairy move Moonblast is able to stop Spiritomb for another moment. She literally couldn't find the word to save her beloved Embrace Pokémon as the Forbidden Pokémon engulf Gardevoir in venom endure clouds. Gardevoir sidestep her way out, coughing and wheezing for air, choked by Spiritomb's Toxic move. Despite being badly poison, she did however pull a long smile on her face. She mentally sing praise to Spiritomb for its effort.

A futile effort.

Spiritomb giggle gleefully, all 108 different souls reenact at the same time. Its gleefully and triumphant smirk came to a halt when the Forbidden Pokémon also came down coughing and wheezing, gasping for air that never came. Then, it snarl angrily at the Embrace Pokémon, knowing full well what has happen to him. The genetically enhanced female Trainer however didn't know what when wrong with Spiritomb, and is puzzled as to why her healthy Pokémon is suddenly being poison as well.

"Synchronize." said Edward, "One of the many ability that Gardevoir has up in her sleeves."

"Now that you mentioned it, she did gave off that ability from the very start of the match." Sasha agrees, folding her arm in disappointment. Her Pokémon, Empress mimic her trainer action.

" _But... But how on Earth does Gardevoir be able to use Moonblast?!"_ Question Blade, who is still flabbergasted that the Embrace Pokémon is able to use the most powerful fairy type move against Spiritomb. " _Above all else, Spiritomb, a Pokémon without a weakness, just howl in pain!"_

 _"Oh, that's an easy answer."_ came a gentle voice, female. Peaking above their heads, Edward, Sasha and Blade is quite surprised to see the legendary Pokémon Latias hovering lazily above their heads, a wide smile mark on her face. " _Fairy type moves does damage against Ghost types, and double against Dark types. This means that Pokémon such as Spiritomb now has a major disadvantage against a Pokémon with a fairy type properties."_

 _"But that doesn't explain how Gardevoir is able to use Moonblast!"_ argue Blade.

" _Oh, it does._ " explain the sole female Pokémon, " _She and her kind are identified by the experts as a psychic type Pokémon, but it was later discovered that Gardevoir and their species undergo a slight alteration on Unova Region. Her journey to Unova was accidental, being a trainer and all, but Raine Reddins manage to awaken Gardevoir's latter species type; Fairy."_

"Wait... That means...!"

"Gardevoir is a Psychic/Fairy type?!"

The genetically enhanced female Trainer, hearing this information, _really_ regret at this match-up; of course Gardevoir can use Moonblast, because she traveled to Unova and somehow, inexplicably, she is now a Psychic/Fairy type Pokémon. Raine grumble silently, throwing curses at Lord Arceus for such a game changing throwaway card.

Somehow, her curses reach to Lord Arceus, who sneeze inexplicably in his Throne of Origin, shocking his son and daughter.

Do keep in mind that Lord Arceus is a God of Pokémon, so it was not a mere sneeze.

The battle resume, with the previously invulnerable Pokémon, now very much vulnerable Dark/Ghost type Pokémon frantically trying to avoid Gardevoir next attack, but at the same time, trying to outlast the match; Toxic move does more damage the longer the match goes, and this gives Spiritomb an edge. What Spiritomb doesn't have is stopping power to halt her attacks, seeing as Moonblast is now a bane of all Dark/Ghost type everywhere. Gardevoir on the other hand wanted to end this match quickly, hoping to do as much damage before the Toxic moves completely knock her out. Using another Moonblast should be enough to knock out Spiritomb, but the fallen pseudo-legendary Pokémon has Pressure ability in active, which means her most valuable moves are not effection in terms of availability. Raine Reddins knows this, having the same Pokémon as well, begin to formulate a plan.

"Gardevoir, let's keep the pressure onto Spiritomb! Keep using Magical Leaf on it!"

The genetically enhanced female Trainer bit her lower lips, thinking that Spiritomb could not last longer despite having it poorly trained, but since Gardevoir is now poison, her Spiritomb could do some damage before switching.

"Spiritomb, weather through her attacks! Get close to it and use Confuse Ray!"

Gardevoir weakly launch her attack, now performing more action than doing idle dance - a storm of magically infuse dead leaf race through into Spiritomb. The fallen pseudo-legendary Pokémon however, follows through her trainers command and brave though the attack, ignoring the assault altogether just to come in face to face again against the Embrace Pokémon. Gardevoir brace herself for the attack by placing a hand in front of Spiritomb.

A mighty flash welcome the Embrace Pokémon eyes, followed by a panic cry from Gardevoir as she took several steps away, aiding her sensitive eyes. She crack one eye, snarl as she glare 4 or 5 moving image, all of them are snickering menacing. Gardevoir's trainer gave a irritate gaze at the other Raine's Spiritomb, knowing that her Pokémon is now confused.

"Let's deliver the final blow, Spiritomb! Use Curse! Now!"

There was a hint of force in her voice, Blade quickly realize. _Is she slipping back to her old habit?_ Wonder the Pincer Pokémon. A sudden chill blew against Blade's gold metallic back.

Raine Reddins tries to command her Gardevoir to move out of the way and have her Pokémon to use Moonblast again against Spiritomb, but both failed miserable; in her confuse state, she end up hurting herself while performing her attack. Her badly poison status worsen her condition, and the sudden energy spike from Spiritomb eventually sealed the deal.

Raine's Spiritomb manifest a menacing looking stake, form from its eldritch mass before itself. The pointy end of the stake violently jammed into Spiritomb gassy form, causing an excruciating pain to the ghost/dark type Pokémon, but it manage to snicker at Gardevoir before it bellow in a horrid laughter. Spiritomb floats away from Gardevoir, leaving the Embrace Pokémon badly poison, confuse and cursed. Gardevoir is not pleased.

Just before Raine Reddins could utter her next command, likely to finish the fight, her counterpart was ahead of her several steps forward.

"Good job Spiritomb! Return!" she exclaim, bring her status inflict Pokémon back to its Pokéball, right after sending out her next Pokémon out, "The enemy is weaken - get 'em Rotom!"

The small, ghost/electric Pokémon emerge from its Pokéball and into the field, emitting powerful electric current in its location. Like most Rotom, it hashish permanent trickster smile that can be either cute, endearing or downright creepy. Gardevoir groan in frustration, trying to get up to her feet to look intimidating, but fail.

"Alright Rotom, let's end this! Thunderbolt!" The genetically enhanced female Trainer command, fist pump upward in pure enthusiasm.

"Gardevoir! Use Psychic on Rotom!" The alternate version cried in panic, having her Pokémon with three status inflict really left her Pokémon wide open.

" _What is she doing?_ " Question Blade, referring to the alternate version of Raine, " _She knows that her Pokémon can't do much anymore. And yet she pushes her Pokémon anyway..._ "

" _Oh, you'll see._ " Korra reply, smiling innocently at the spectators, especially Blade, " _She doesn't want to ruin 'his' moment._ "

" _Are you referring to Infernape?_ " The Pincer Pokémon asked, he sigh, rolling his eyes. " _His always is a glory hoard after all. So I'm not surprised one bit._ "

 _"Oh, not really. Infernape is a glory hoard, but he also has a sense of justice and honor._ " Korra point out, a small smile can be seen on her face, " _Raine Reddins next Pokémon is anything but justice and honor._ "

" _What?_ "

A mighty cry of pain from Gardevoir broke whatever conversation that Blade and Korra had, seeing the Embrace Pokémon now laying still on the ground, her chest left a smoking scotch marks. She tries to get up, slowly but surely to her feet. The Embrace Pokémon impression is now foul and is very much forgo the idea of sparing any kind of kindness she once had. But the moment she took a single step forward, she collapse, face first, into the ground. Blade looks away, knowing full well that she either had either pass out from the poison or that the Curse placed by Spiritomb has finally taken in affect. The alternate version of Raine beam her Pokémon back into her Pokéball, before embrace said Pokéball lovingly, "You did well. Gardevoir. You did well." she whisper.

Korra the Latias eyed at Blade the Pincer Pokémon for the moment, sensing great disappointment from the evolved rare Scyther, _What's wrong Blade? Aren't you happy about this battle? Your trainer won after all."_

 _"No. I'm not."_ Blade reply, before he quickly repeat that answer when Empress and Iris is eyeing at him in a lustful gaze, " _I'm not happy about it; Raine loves her Gardevoir, that I can obviously tell. Either version loves them dearly. So I'm not quite okay about it."_

"You need to approach her man," Empress nudge at the golden Mantis Pokémon, "Express your feeling to her. Make her feel homey. Love her!"

"I suggest going out on a warm date by day, and enjoy the night sky when the sun is down. That always works. Also have plenty of food in hand." Iris puts her two cents in, raising a single paw in agreement. "Just asked Brimstone and Wave. They both are cute with each other."

Blade look away, pincer cross on his chest, " _I wish I could... But... I'm a wild Pokémon. With no trainer of my own. I'm only here to uphold my promise to Raine. No more, no less."_

Korra smile, nuzzle against Blade's shoulder, " _Aww, so innocent and such a gentlemen. But you should warm up with Gardevoir though. You two makes a very beautiful couple. And I'm not exaggerate when I said that; in my world, your counterpart and that Gardevoir DID became couples."_

Blade threw an serious glare, frowning, flabbergasted and hoping that Korra was merely joking. The Eon Legendary simply return his gaze with a pity look. This cause the Pincer Pokémon to take her words in a much serious tone, " _You... Your serious?_ "

" _Very."_ Korra reply.

Leonidas, who remain silent at the sidelines gaze at the Rotom and its trainer, who is congratulating themselves with their own dance. He cracks a wicked smirk; they did not know what they had just unleashed. Just as quickly as he make his mental judgement, he resume his neutral stance as a referee.

Though Leonidas behavior did not escape from the spying eye of Edward, who already feel worried seeing him smirking couldn't possible be good.

"Gardevoir is defeated. Rotom proceed to the next round. Trainers, present your next Pokémon!"

 **(6)**

While Rotom and its trainer await for the next battle, Raine Reddins pull her next Pokémon in a tightly sealed Pokéball, but is quite hesitate to bring it out. She look worried. VERY worried.

"So, I'm guessing it's your turn now..." Raine Reddins gently replied. "Well, it's nothing I can do now..."

"Hey, what's the hold-up?" the other Raine cried over, feeling too enthusiasts for her own good. "I'm guessing that next Pokémon is Dragonite, right?"

"..." Raine Reddins hesitate. She clutch the Pokéball tightly.

"Fine..." she utter out, throwing out her fifth able Pokémon...

...which turns out to be Hydreigon!

A mighty animalistic roar immediately send shiver down the spine to all but Leonidas, Raine Reddins and Korra. It's sudden appearance immediately and instantly cause Blade, Empress and Iris to quickly goes into defensive stance. This does doubly true to the golden Scizor, as a horrid memory fighting against the UAAF Dark Hydreigon overtook his pretense to fight this pseudo-legendary Pokémon, corrupted or not. Just a mere sight of it cause Blade to stood there in a fight or flight situation, and that flight part is obviously winning; he did not want to tangle with another Hydreigon in this lifetime or the next. Sasha and Edward are so shocked and too scared to move, hearing news, reports, and rumor of this beast will certainly do that to you, especially when you are not prepared. Even the genetically enhanced female Trainer stood there in utter terror, horrid expression was all she is wearing. Chilling flashback of teeth, gust of blood and bloodshed scream assault her already troubled mind; most of those cry was hers.

The genetically enhanced female Trainer remember it well during that horrible campaign fighting the UAAF with many other willing Trainers, Ranger's and legendary Pokémon at their side. After all, she was the first victim by Dark Hydreigon, shoving the Chosen One aside to tank that dark/dragon Pokémon was a noble move, but a permanent scar is form.

Thank Mew, Celebri and Jirachi for bring her back to life.

Hydreigon snarl menacingly on the field, spotting the small electric/ghost type Pokémon in front of it. It let out a sinister snicker at the little Rotom. Just like what the media portrait it to be, Hydreigon is a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings on its back each of which ends in two points. On its neck is a fuchsia-colored collar which surrounds its head, most likely a decoration or a warning. The main head is dark blue and its eyes are black with fuchsia pupils. Instead of hands, Hydreigon sports two more heads, these heads are similarly blue with black eyes, along with similar looking collars on the inside of its hands. On its abdomen are two overall-like fuchsia stripes. Its feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sports a fuchsia stripe with a black tuft on the end of it. The rumor of Hydreigon being a violent, destructive Pokémon is only fortitude for those who actually came face to face against it; it will attack anything that moves, determining it a foe. Its three heads can consume anything, be that steel, dirt, Pokémon or humans. ESPECIALLY under-trained human Trainers.

"Wha... Wha..." Raine tremble in fear. The memory of being tear from limb to limb immediately flood into her mind. She starts to make shred tears just by looking at this beast, pleading in her mind to spare her life. It doesn't matter what trainer is holding responsible at Hydreigon; she just want out. She is too scared to go on.

"Hydreigon..." Edward gulp, he adjust his spec closer to his face with his trembling hand. "Holy Mew... She has... Hydreigon..."

"That's the same Pokémon that Lance the Dragon Trainer had trouble controlling... Right?" Sasha asked, trying to act brave, but fail miserably. "My god... Look at that thing! It looks intimidating just by it being there!"

"A warning." Leonidas said calmly, mostly to Raine Reddins directly. "Hydreigon is still wild despite all the training. Are you sure you want to continue?"

"...yes. I need to learn how to control this beast. It wasn't an easy task, but it is an experience that I need to learn." the alternate Raine firmly nod.

"And what of you?" asked Leonidas, this time directing to the genetically enhanced female Trainer, who yelp in surprised, mostly out of fear, "Do you want to continue?"

She took a double take between Hydreigon and her other version of herself; she looks confident in controlling Hydreigon, and fighting Hydreigon could potentially get rid of that fear that had been clinging to her like a damnable plague. After a brief slapping to her own cheeks, she pull a brave smile, ready to challenge fate once again, "B-bring it! I ain't a-afraid of Hydreigon!"

"Very well. Trainers. BEGIN!"

Hydreigon roars a welcoming challenge while Rotom kept it's cheerful expression; the Ghost\Electric type Pokémon ain't afraid of some three-headed dragon from Unova. If anything, Rotom is not afraid of it at all.

"Hydreigon, used Crunch!" her trainer ordered, with said Pokémon lurching in for the kill, all three head open its jaw to reveal it's blood red razor sharp fangs.

"Rotom, dodge the attack! Counter it with Confuse Ray!" Raine command, hoping to at least render the beast incapable of damaging her Pokémon.

As the dark\dragon type Pokémon lurch towards Rotom, ready to snap the electric type Pokémon within its jaws, Rotom, due to its small size, slides pass the ferocious dragon to the side. The Dragon quickly turn to its side to resume it's attack when a blinding flash was what greet it in its eyes. Blinded, the Brutal Pokémon attempt to resume it's attack, but ended up biting it's other head instead, hurting itself accidentally.

"That's it, Rotom! You have an advantage here now!" Cheer Raine, "Spam Thunderbolt! Spam 'em like your life depend on it!"

"Hydreigon, your tough, but don't let that attack get to you! Continue with Crunch!" the other Raine gives encouragement to the brutal Pokémon, which sounds very weird given the context.

The small electric\ghost type Pokémon throws as many Thunderbolt at the confused Hydreigon - the attack does damage, but Hydreigon tough exterior hide and endurance is what tanking the attack. The said cannot be said when the same dark\dragon type Pokémon cannot attack correctly when all it sees in the field are blurry yellow light by the dozen firing even smaller yellow light at it. Hydreigon snarl aloud and took a gambit to snap at least one moving object to deter the attackers. Hydreigon cross between itself and its target at a record pace, jaws open and ready to slam shut.

It bit down a rock. It howl aloud in disgust, not because it hurts, but mostly disappointed that it wasn't Rotom. Not that it matters though, as it bit through the rock and crush it as it is still in its maw. Most Thunderbolt are applied against Hydreigon, and the Brutal Pokémon is getting really frustrated.

"Keep at it Rotom! Keep throwing Thunderbolt!"

"Change of plan Hydreigon; use Dragonbreath!"

Rotom continue its pressure to zapping the dark\dragon type Pokémon silly, giggling mischievously. This however was Rotom's only mistake; Hydreigon gives a menacing glare to the sound of Rotom mischievous giggles, and without thinking, held his head back and exert the iconic Dragonbreath towards Rotom. Rotom, who had not realize it's mistake, took the Dragonbreath head on, causing the little electric/ghost type Pokémon to instantly faint.

Rotom loss the battle by a single attack. How powerful is Hydreigon?!

The Brutal Pokémon let out a sinister roar of laughter, crackling in its glory when it realize that one of its head has difficulty of moving. It widen it's eyes when it notice a yellowish spark coming out of it. Its sinister laughter now replace with utter annoyance; the continuous Thunderbolt has cause paralysis onto it. _Great, I'm utterly confuse, and paralyzed._ It thought out aloud.

 _Maybe if you had attack much earlier this won't have happen!_ Growl the other head.

 _Agree, you are the worst, allowing such a weak attack to bypass our formidable body!_ The third one join, showing discomfort and sharing it's thoughts with the second.

 _You two are brainless fool! Do you any idea how hard it is to control this body, much less having to share it with you two moron who is hogging most of its power?!_ The prime head argue back, and to its credit, it is his mass intelligence that allowed him the most control of the body unlike the other two who does God knows what.

Thankfully, these pickering are mostly psychic communication between itself, and since it is only shared among Hydreigon only, other Pokémon misinterpreted as a loud, annoyance growl at one another. Only the prime head would bicker in Pokéspeech, but that has rarely occurred outside of its own race.

The fact of the matter still stands; Hydreigon just OHKO Rotom with a single Dragonbreath, and this quickly worries the genetically enhanced female Trainer. She beam her defeated Pokémon to safety, and ready to use her last Pokémon until she realize that her last Pokémon may not be powerful enough to fight Hydreigon. Then there is still her dark/ghost type Pokémon, who is very much weaken, but still active.

Before Leonidas said anything, Raine pull out her Pokéball containing Spiritomb, and have it last until Hydreigon lost. She knows full well that Spiritomb is in no shape to fight, but her Spiritomb has one last trump card yet to unleashed. And train it specifically to fight her foes like Hydreigon.

"Our opponent is weaken, try your hardest, Spiritomb!" Raine call out.

Leonidas, who had his mouth open but utter no word, is contend to simple remain silent.

Hydreigon watch as the fallen pseudo-legendary Pokémon emerge in a poor state. Weaken and close to faint, Hydreigon let loud a confusing glare at it. The two heads utter something about a weaken Pokémon, and something about an easy victory, but the prime head looks at it its opponent with utter curiosity; this strange trainer just let out a worn out Pokémon to battle, closer to fainting. It, being a Brutal Pokémon and an intelligent one, decides to be cautious about it. Even Raine Reddins knew something is up, and this reflect the brilliance between Pokémon and trainer.

"Watch out Hydreigon, Spiritomb may have a hidden trump card ready to spring."

 _My thoughts exactly. You two, keep your bloody eye at this Pokémon. It may look beaten, but it may still have more tricks on its sleeve._ The prime head commute.

The two head, obviously disregard the warning.

 _Ah, to hell with it, let's rush it! A single attack should be enough!_

 _Yes, I agree! Why wait when we can attack now!_

The prime head grimace at its respond.

"Spiritomb, it's throw all the status inflict move at Hydreigon as much as possible! Start off with Confuse Ray!"

"Hydreigon, Dragonbreath that Spiritomb! Watch out for Toxic!"

The mighty Brutal Pokémon charge forward, about to use its devastating Dragonbreath attack when another blinding flash of light offended the mighty Brutal Pokémon. It roars in protest, using Dragonbreath as it was command but only successful destroy a nearby tree. The tree crash in defeat, but Spiritomb isn't.

"Good job! Now use Toxic!"

"Hydreigon! Watch out! Incoming Toxic attack!"

Hydreigon rear all three head at the glowing bright purplish object. It drew it's head back when the paralyzed state stops it from going onward. The Brutal Pokémon let out a frustrating roar as Spiritomb now has a free reign to unleash Toxic at it. The attack connects, causing the Brutal Pokémon to roar in protest. Having three kind of status ailments is something that most Pokémon dread, and Hydreigon is taking the blunt of it.

Now blind by frustration, the Brutal Pokémon let out a deafening roar and charges towards the Forbidden Pokémon, its confuse status is now shaken off. It attempt to simply follow what the other two heads suggestion is now a valid option rather than a nuisance. This however, was it's only downfall.

"NOW SPIRITOMB! DESTINY BOND!"

"WHAT?! HYDREIGON! STOP!"

Too late.

Destiny Bond goes on full effect; a non detectable psionic link between Spiritomb and Hydreigon is now established. As soon as it established, Hydreigon, blind by its rage decides to take a chunk of Spiritomb gassy form, harming and finishing the Forbidden Pokémon off with one attack. With Destiny Bond in full effect, the Brutal Pokémon let out a painful roars as if something much larger than it just took a huge chunk of its own flesh, the Brutal Pokémon, still in mid-flight, ricochet against the ground and crashed into a tree, but not before clearing a few more in its way. Hydreigon snarl weakly, before slumping to the ground, fainted.

The genetically enhanced female Trainer let out a satisfying sigh; if she hasn't taught Spiritomb Destiny Bond, Hydreigon would have easily mop her Pokémon no problem. She is glad to save this moves on a more dangerous and more powerful foe that Gardevoir earlier.

A sound of applause can be heard from her friends, and even her alternate version of herself. She look at them in a confuse state.

"Nicely done, Raine. Most people would have just brute strength their way against Hydreigon, but it was obvious that it isn't happening." Edward applaud.

"Guess that the tale where you beat Hydreigon wasn't just rumors. I'm pretty impress. No. Scratch that. You did spectacularly." Sasha added her two cents.

"That was a heart racing fight, good job!" Empress (in her Pokéspeech) congratulations.

"Even when you clearly in a state of fright, you fought past your fear and emerge victorious. Well fought indeed!" Iris (also in her Pokéspeech) agreed.

" _I must confess, for a second there I thought I might have lost you again. Heh, guess that bad experience does work on the nerve eh? You fought marvellously."_ applaud Blade, cheering Raine for her victory.

"Edward... Sasha... Everyone... Thank you." Raine utter out, trying to hold her tears. She was afraid, down to the core. But had somehow managed to pull it through. Even with this small victory, she allow herself a small smile to congratulate herself.

"Nice work Raine." her counterpart congratulate. "Hydreigon was a tough Pokémon to train, and not many knows how to fight it. Hydreigon had never tasted defeat before, so this could be a learning experience for it."

Raine blinks, "It never once been defeated?"

"Nope. I had to train it very hard just for it to obey my command. But it mostly run on its animal instinct. They say it can communicate it's other two head, but so far it just look sorta... kinda there. I'm sure the rumors are true though."

Raine ponder about that too. She understands Pokéspeech, but thus far all she heard from Hydreigon was roars, growls, snarls and whatever it is that Hydreigon does. Whatever truth maybe, she is not going to replace her Dragonite with THAT Pokémon.

Eelektross? Maybe. Hydreigon? Nope. Not in a million years.

 **(7)**

"Trainers, present your last Pokémon!" Leonidas said loudly, pulling them back to the competitive field.

Both Raine roll their eyes as they beam their fainted Pokémon back into its respective Pokéball. The last Pokémon which both girls has in its party, is obviously Infernape. Without a single doubt.

Two Pokémon are toss into the air in perfect unison, and are release at the same time. Both Pokémon emerge simultaneously, with similar battle cry that most Infernape owners often heard.

The biggest surprise is how they both interact one another.

"Hey! A copycat!"

"Look who's talking! You do know we're the same right?"

"Nope! All I see is a kid posing as me!"

"Those are my lines! Now I'm just gotta beat ya to a pulp!"

"Hey! You stole my line! I'm gonna have a beatdown at ya!"

Raine, Blade, Empress and Iris sigh, mostly in disgust. _They are still very much the same_ , was all there is to say.

"Hey, Raine!" Cried her counterpart.

"What?"

"I've been training under Gold for sometime, on how he use his Pokémon, in a similar fashion as Red does. So far I can do it to Infernape, since he is much more comfortable of learning new tricks. Wanna see how much I learn?"

A tactic learn from Gold, who defeated Red, the Pokémon Master? This she gotta see! "Bring it on sister! I'm so hype up now!"

Raine Reddins giggle, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Both trainer stood with their Pokémon in a ready stance. Raine battle stance are on her usual ground. Typical stance that most trainer could have use as they prepare themselves on a fight. But her counterpart suddenly change her stance to one that could descript as 'Dangerous Savvy'. Instead of her legs apart from each other, she stood still in attention, her body turn slightly against her opponent. She eye her opponent with a single glance, complete with a confident smile. Both hands in her pocket, appear to be scheming something that Raine couldn't predict.

This stance, for some reason, scared Raine. She doesn't know why. It just is. She couldn't read her opponent movement, or what they are trying to do. Usually, any trainer who place their back when fighting are mostly show off, utilizing strength and speed as its main method of victory. If so, then the genetically enhanced female Trainer should have won already. So why is she still scared?

The genetically enhanced female Trainer shake her head, thinking that it was merely a trick. "Infernape, let's go and give it your all! Fire punch!"

"Close Combat"

Shiver runs down the spine of the genetically enhanced female Trainer. Those words. Raine's mind just utter those out. Those words are similar to the usual command from Red! Was that coincidence?

Both Infernape lurch at each other, one had its entire arm engulf in flame, ready to punch the poor fool who are in the way. And another ready itself to give it its all to sacrifice defensive maneuver. Fire punch did nothing to the offending Infernape, while Close Combat did a little more damage. It's random punch, kick, tackle and bites was the game in Close Combat.

"Infernape, use Shadow Claw!"

"Fire Blast"

One of the Infernape roll to the side, it's claws is now radiant with eldritch powers and are ready to leave it's mark on its opponent. The other Infernape loop backwards, huffing in as much air as it can and bottle it up in its mouth, ready to unleash a literal hell. The Infernape with eldritch claws lurch forward, ready to maim it's opponent while the other unleashed a fiery blast towards its counterpart - the fire spew out from Raine Reddins Infernape took a shape of a kanji word of 'heaven', a moniker to entail that it's attack will scorch the offending Pokémon to heaven. The genetically enhanced female Trainer Pokémon brave through the Fire Blast, and strike it's counterpart with Shadow Claw. It smirk as its counterpart shriek in pain.

"Keep at it, Infernape! Use Flamethrower!"

Raine Reddins smirk, "Aerial Ace"

The minute Raine heard her counterpart said that, a single sweat beat roll down from her cheeks; her Infernape starts to spew out a torrent of fire at the opposing Pokémon, onto for it to weather the attack with a single arm, shielding it from the rest of the affects. Then, Raine Reddins Infernape disappeared on sight in front of the other one, causing the latter to search it's opponent, only to be taking a massive blow to the head via Aerial Ace move. The genetically enhanced female Trainer bit her lower lips.

 _Oh no... This is bad! Her Infernape knows Aerial Ace!_

"Infernape, counter that attack with ThunderPunch!" her trainer command.

"Aerial Ace" her opponent repeat that sentence.

Both Infernape lurch together, beating each other with their respective attacks, but it is now clear who is winning; the genetically enhanced female Trainer has train her Pokémon to be a powerhouse, but did not thought of a way to use other moves other than fire and fighting (she consider Shadow Claw as a fighting move) While her counterpart has fire, fighting and now flying type moves. She has every right to feel nervous.

"Infernape isn't going to make it..." Edward point it out.

"Which one? They both look the same to me..." Sasha could only guess who is winning. All she sees is an orange blur slamming one another.

"The one belongs to our Raine, of course... She is in deep trouble."

" _Infernape will have to live through the shame then, he has always been hot-headed no matter what kind of problem surfaces. It would be nice that he forgo that ego of his."_ Blade shrug.

If Blade's word were to work it's way to Raine's Infernape, he would've been pissed off. ThunderPunch did little to stop his counterpart, and repeated Aerial Ace is quickly wearing him down. Shadow Claw are occasionally mix with ThunderPunch, but without a solid effective move, Infernape is merely binding it's time. The other Infernape has that irritating smirk, clearly looking content and having an awesome time besting his counterpart.

"What's the matter? Don't have any 'ace' up your sleeves?" it taunt, while performing another Aerial Ace.

"Just shut up and taste my claws, copycat!" Infernape growl, using Shadow Claw as a counter.

"Heh, lighten up! Just trying to be close to ya!" it reply, initiating Close Combat.

"What? I can't hear you will all this thunder in your mouth!" Infernape cursed, launching ThunderPunch.

The genetically enhanced female Trainer gave a weak smile; puns... So many damn puns...

"Infernape, let's try and end it all! Flare Blitz!"

Raine Reddins gives a final confident smirk, turning around and pulling a confident stance, "Earthquake!"

Dread and defeat was all she saw as her Infernape rush towards his doom as the Flame Pokémon initiate Flare Blitz, just as the other Infernape lift his two hands upward before bringing it down with a resounding boom. The ground shudder by the sheer power unleashed by Raine Reddins Infernape, the land cracks and earthly debris are thrown unevenly. Raine's Infernape attack are quickly interrupted as it shriek in pain, thrown off the ground a few times and crashed against the uneven ground that was once a smooth land. Infernape tried to get up, but the damage has already done. It is battered, beaten, and weaken.

Still, it did not hesitate to congratulate his opponent; his counterpart won fair and square after all, "Nice moves... Wish we could spar again..." was all he utter out before finally passing out.

"Heh," Raine Reddins Infernape proudly reply, flexing his muscles to show(off) his strength. Empress, Iris and Blade is not impress.

"I wonder if that blockhead likes Hydro Cannon." Empress said in a dangerous tone.

"Or the full might of Psychic attack..." gesture Iris.

" _Let's see if he can survive against a REAL Aerial Ace."_ Blade threaten.

 **(8)**

"Victory goes to, Raine Reddins!" Leonidas concluded, and they young girl leap happily in pure joy, and start dancing with her Infernape in a similar fashion. Her counterpart, beam her Pokémon back into its Pokéball and slowly walk towards her alternate self. She offer a smile, and a hand for her victory.

"Thank you, Raine. That was a wonderful battle. But next time, I'm going to train harder and try my hardest in the next fight."

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Raine Reddins said warmly. Instead of a handshake as the genetically enhanced female Trainer offers, her counterpart gave her a full hug instead. She whisper to her, "Your like a little sister I will never have, and that's coming from someone who came from across worlds'. Just stay awesome, and be yourself. That's all I'm asking."

Raine doesn't know how to respond; she had never being hug before, but the feeling of being hug by another person was overwhelming. She welcome the embrace, hugging her counterpart tightly, and let a single tear to freely drop from her eyes.

Edward and Sasha, who is walking slowly towards her friend slowed their advance just to see such a heartwarming moment. Edward is quite content to just watching. Sasha is going cry at a full-blown scale, which isn't helping when Edward offer his tissue to her. Sasha cried in a dramatic matter, and Edward can only roll his eyes in a hilarious fashion. Empress and Iris wanted to have a chat with this alternate universe Infernape, though their conversation brought to a halt when Blade is presented among the circle.

" _Congratulations on your victory, Infernape."_ Blade gesture.

"Ha, you know me Blade! Err... If you are Blade that is... Are you the same Blade as my rival?"

" _Depends. I still haven't settle our rivalry with our Infernape. You?"_

"Meh, I no longer concern of our rivalry any more." he said with a long smirk. It is both annoying and intriguing.

" _Oh? Why is that?"_

"Well, let's just say crossing to Unova Region can do that to ya. You actually get to fight someone who is literally better than you. And when you start crossing world's, the rivalry thing just sort of fades away."

" _So... You wise up?"_

"Nope! Wise up will not have me battle anymore pal! I wanted to fight even harder opponent! And this incantation was one that I would call a good fight! Heh, wait till you see Blade, someday when you finally cross that road, this petty rivalry that you and he had won't matter anymore, especially when you acquired your mega-evolution!"

Blade blink, " _Wait what?"_

"Heh, no fun spoiling the good stuff! Just cross the Unova Region and start training. And trust me, you're going to need it."

Blade simple nod; he welcome such challenge. " _can't wait."_

 **(9)**

"Raine, it's time." Leonidas said sternly. Korra float besides him gesturing her to hurry.

It was hard for Raine Reddins to part her 'little sister' away. But she has too. A gentle shove was all it takes to part them apart.

"Sorry Raine, but this is our stop. We've taken way too long but I hope this helps you feel better."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Not sure; Father Morris doesn't just let us do this sort of jumping between world's unless it's urgent, and since we've conclude our business, he has been waiting for quite some time."

"Wait... Who's this Father Morris?"

"That would be me, child."

Raine, Edward and Sasha yelp to the side when they heard a fatherly voice behind them. What solidify was his appearance; he is impossibly tall, wearing priest-like robe but not quite, he holds what appears to be a staff with tiny little objects floating around a singular sphere of pure energy. Although his left arm looks normal, his other arm is not; it look cybernetic, rough and crude, yet it appear slick in design. Wires from his shoulder is connected to the back of his neck. He has a fatherly face, with a white shorted beard and a tidy moustache. However, this man has half of his head covered in cybernetic, across his temple and down to his right cheek. He has a cybernetic eye glowing bright blue glow.

"Ah! Father Morris! Sorry that we are caught by-"

"It is fine, dear," Father Morris quickly reply, "Performing your mission is what I ordered you to do. What you do after that is entirely your business."

Raine Reddins stick her tongue out against Leonidas, who simple grunt in annoyance. "Told ya we can hang out for a moment."

"Now then. I believe it is time to go back to Limbo. We have other matters to attend to." Father Morris said as he wave his staff at one particular direction.

"Oh, goody!" Raine gesture.

"Keep in mine; Germi Rossi and Princess Elizabeth is still at it again, so I hope that you would stir clear when you are near Nicole Rossi. I recommend talking to Shepherd for your next mission."

"Really? Such a pain. Well, at least L-X8 is around. Will Felix be there too?"

"he hasn't awake yet. Bother him another time." he finishes, opening what appears to be circular ring to another realm of an entirely new universe. Raine jumped in, followed by her Pokémon. Leonidas was going to jump through when he pause, looking at the sky.

"Are you sure Arceus is willing to let you open a portal here? Last time you did it almost cause Armageddon to the other worlds."

Father Morris chuckle, "he and I have interesting terms here in this universe. He allow me to do so. That us all you need to know."

Leonidas stare at Father Morris, shrug and jumps into the portal, disappear along with Korra.

Father Morris turn his attention to the group of trainers and their Pokémon, whom is still baffling at this point. He gives a warming smile, "Keep up the good work kids. This world still needs heroes running around behind the scene."

That was the last word coming from a being who had just open a portal to another realm, and just as quickly as he wave his hand goodbye, the portal close severing the connection between this reality and theirs. Edward is still flabbergasted. Sasha is dumbfounded and Raine is utterly space out.

"We shall never speak of this ever happening." Edward said loudly.

"Agree... My head hurts just by thinking about it."

Raine said nothing. But a smile does creep up. She is now very excited.

"Come on guys!" Raine said suddenly, "Let's go finish our errand already! Can't wait for Unova Circuit League!"

While Edward and Sasha gave a puzzling look, they do agree that they have an errand to do before departing to Unova Region. The group marches off to resume their adventure, but to Raine, hers will be among the legends.

"Wait for me, Raine Reddins. I'm going to be just like you!"

 **Pokémon Uprising Legends 3 END.**

* * *

Okay, lets have the fight summary here before we go onward.

 **(1)** **Spiritomb Vs Gardevoir**

Gen IV Spiritomb was a very tough Pokémon to battle, since it is a Dark/Ghost type Pokémon which has no weakness at that time. In my fanfic, I set up Gardevoir as its rival because years ago because I have confirm source that a new type of Pokemon is coming, thus I literally set those two up. It would take literally years before that became true, but I won't place my comment here yet. Spiritomb and Gardevoir battle is very much one sided, due to the fact that Toxic is a readily move on the get go and contribute the fight as it damages any poison Pokémon far worse than regular poison. The Spiritomb which I set up in my Pokémon RedFire also knows Toxic, Dark Pulse and Ominious Wind, as well as Nasty Plot, making Spiritomb pretty much OP. Well, not that OP though, as Spiritomb main function is to take out as many Pokémon it can before it perish, thus the reason why Raine Reddins saids "It can tackle 2 Pokémon, three if his still going" was not an exaggeration. With that in mind, the opposing Gardevoir is already doom from the very start. Points for effort though, as Magical Leaf and Calm Mind are very dangerous combination. Too bad Psychic and Hyper Beam does so nothing to Spiritomb.

Can I also emphasis that Spiritomb has 108 spirits living in that tiny tombstone? SOTF keeps on forgetting this fact. Also, still waiting for Canon!Raine to show her Spiritomb to Ash, and have the Spiritomb goes ballistic since it recognize him for sealing him away. You promise that scene SOTF. Make it happen!

 **(2) Spiritomb Vs Dragonite**

SOTF Dragonite is different in many sense, seeing as it knows Fire Blast, Dragon Rush, Outrage, among other moves from his fanfic story arch, but I find it odd that he did not put in more on other moves that is very much beneficial to it. Thus I gave Ice Beam and Thunderbolt for Dragonite, alongside its trademark Fire Blast and Outrage, turning this Pokémon quite formidable at the right hands. At this point Spiritomb is very much still in the green, and can easily take on Dragonite. The problem is that now Spiritomb have to deal a Pokémon that are neutral ground. The battle is pretty much straight-forward; Dragonite pummeling the dark/ghost type Pokémon with repeated succession. And since most of Dragonite moves are fire, ice, dragon and thunder, chances are Spiritomb won't last for a very long fight. Keep in mid that Spiritomb stat is average at best, with its Special Attack being highest. Dragonite stat is monstrous, with Speed and Attack being the most dominion one.

 **(3) Swampert Vs Dragonite**

Swampert is design to be a tank in my official Pokemon FireRed party and rightfully so in this fanfic story arch; Swampert, despite having Earthquake, Hydro Cannon, Hammer Arm and Endeavor, it has no chance against Dragonite. I made it very clear base on its stat alone. Its greatest attribute is defense and generally only weak to grass type move, since Swampert is a water/ground type Pokemon. If Dragonite knows Solar Beam, then Swampert is going home packing. Fortunately, the game changer here is both the Sitrus Berry and the Endeavor, though Hammer Arm also help out. If you didn't know, Hammer Arm is a very powerful move with a healthy amount of PP, but it lowers your defense rate each time you use it. Earthquake is self explanatory, being the strongest ground base move ever (but completely useless against Dragonite since she is Dragon and **flying** type Pokémon) Hydro Cannon which deals a ton of damage but has the lowers PP and the Endeavor; Pokémon players worst nightmare. Seriously every time a friend of mine who would boast that his or her Pokémon is invincible/godlike due to having Legendary Pokémon or had train with EV training, I bust out my Swampert and challenge them to a battle. They will usually call bluff but when my Swampert health goes down and my Endeavor connects, they cry foul. Bonus points if my Pokémon much down Sitrus Berry after it deliver the Endeavor move.

But like I said, Dragonite, in a proper fight would have easily won the battle. Swampert is build like a tank with high Defense but that all about how good he is. I don't mind him lose though; he bested my friends cheating Arceus, and I'm happy about it.

 **(4) Eelektross Vs Swampert**

I'll be frank; I LOVE THIS POKEMON! When I heard that a Gen V Pokémon game, Black and White (and its sequel, Black2 and White2) I wasn't on the same bench with my friends; I grew out of Pokemon at that time, and FireRed was the last Pokemon game I will ever had. I'm ending this cycle and Nintendo is not going to have my money, no matter how hard you try to temp me with those Pokemon games... but goddammit Eelektross is so freaking cool!

First off, it is a pure electric type Pokémon. Not bad. Pure types are quite rare in Gen V. Then it is an electric eel design? Wow. Okay. That look sick, with those fangs and stuff. That looks mean looking too. Wait... IT HAS LEVITATED!? An electric type Pokémon with LEVITATED ability!?

You know I was quickly got interest in it, and an instant replacement for Rotom in Raine Reddins Pokémon party. Eelektross looks very dangerous, and it reflect on its Pokédex biology. Simply put, I turn it into a Anti-hero character, a Token Evil Teammate of sort. Eelektross is very difficult to counter without proper strategy, and most strategy against an Eelektross thus far was to rush it, pummel it with your strongest attack and hope that this Pokémon is down. The problem? Eelektross Attack and Special Attack is huge, though it lack a lot of speed. Against a Swampert, it actually goes down to the wire; which Pokémon can tank the most hits? Now, a lot of players might say Swampert, b'cos its build like a tank. Let me remind you why this Pokémon has the move set called Coil for a reason; it increase its attack, defense and accuracy. Done. Game over. This Pokémon is broken which ever you play it. I had it with Coil, Crunch, Dragon Claw and Zap Cannon, and this build wasn't even the god-tier as from most people would have suggest. Eelektross Vs Swampert is a one sided battle, sure, but in the end, Swampert wins and are withdrawn. Why? One word. Endeavor.

Sure, God-tier Eelektross would have trashed all Pokémon without a proper counter, but so is Swampert, who had no effective strategy and still wins, thanks to Endeavor alone.

Hey Arceus, I train my little LV1 Rattata here, and he wants to battle with you. He has Quick Attack, Growl, Tail Whip and Endeavor, with Focus Stash in his belt. Wanna take me on for your throne?

 **(5) Gardevoir Vs Spiritomb and Rotom**

Ah, the sorta re-match, but this time, this Gardevoir is different; this Gardevoir is Psychic/Fairy type Pokémon! Commence HHHHRRRGGGG moment!

Yeah, Gen VI introduce Fairy type Pokémon, a Pokémon type that is naturally strong against Dragon, dark and Fighting Pokemon. So after two generation Gardevoir now has a fighting chance against Spiritomb, and I love her more than ever... but not in a waifu way... or shipping... just get lost you crazy Pokémon freaks. That's _beastilary - what the hell is wrong with you?_

 _Anyway, after Raine Reddins journey to Unova, fighting more trainers than usual, Gardevoir discovered and unlock a new powers for convenient sake since I am not going to subject myself with Kalos lore and how they acquire this fairy type there. Yeah, okay the lore behind how she got Fairy type in Unova and not Kalos is a lazy writing. I get it._

 _With Gardevoir, now a psychic/fairy type Pokémon, all her previous weakness against Dark type Pokémon is gone, leaving ghost type moves leaving her vulnerable. But the Spiritomb build by SOTF is... worrisome. Thus far the way he portrait is more of a backseat character has contribute absolutely nothing thus far, and if you read the story, Spiritomb wasn't build to be a powerhouse as it should be. No, it was build as a status ailment being, becoming what I assume to be a Pokémon equivalent of a paper weight. But, if you know how to use that paper weight, it still hurts like a mother! Gardevoir has Magical Leaf, Calm Mind,_ _ _freaking__ _ **MOONBLAST**_ _and Psychic, more than enough to obliterate Spiritomb. But Spiritomb have Toxic (yay) Confuse Ray, Curse and Destiny Bond. Now, I know for a fact that Toxic is a popular choice for most Spiritomb build, that me and SOTF agrees, but Confuse Ray and Curse was a weird way to go, since Spiritomb in the story has this in its move pool. Destiny Bond was something I had to add to its move pool to add the forebonding of 'If I'm going down, then I'm going to take you with me' moment. A smart player with this sort of move pool is mostly to troll the player; use Confuse Ray, Toxic it, Curse the poor fool, then change to another Pokémon, which it work, giving Rotom time to shine very early on._

 _Gardevoir may have the edge against Spiritomb, heck, just spam MoonBlast and Spiritomb is down... but Confuse Ray, Toxic and Curse combination are an evil, evil plan._

 **(6) Hydreigon Vs Rotom and Spiritomb**

No one expects Hydreigon. That was what I'm going for, but it had been hinted right at the start of the first chapter. So no, I've showed my hand too early. What most people (and gamers alike) didn't factor in is how Hydreigon lost. Ha ha!

Hydreigon is a Brutal Pokemon - its in the title, against Rotom, and later, a weaken, wreak Spiritomb. Now, at this point, Rotom is absolutely, without a doubt, be unable to challenge Hydreigon, let alone defeat it by itself. Rotom has Confuse Ray, Thunderbolt, Ominous Wind and Shadow Ball... none of its ability can come close to weaken the Brutal Pokemon... unless you confuse it and zap the crap out of Hydreigon, which it did. From that point it was a confused, and paralyzed Brutal Pokemon, but still have enough strength to one shot Rotom with DragonBreath. This is where Canon!Raine pulls out her Spiritomb again, and despite sending a completely weaken Pokémon, it did justice by using Confuse Ray, Toxic and eventually, Destiny Bond. Destiny Bond works just as it sound; if the Pokémon in question activate Destiny Bond, any Pokémon that last hitting it will faint as well, no matter how strong or how much health it has left. So even if the Brutal Pokemon have Crunch, DragonBreath, FireBlast and ChargeBeam, it is still pointless when Spiritomb activated Destiny Bond, and with Hydreigon finishing off Spiritomb, sealed its fate.

Well, how about that? A completely healthy Pokémon downed by a counter attack.

 **(7)** **Infernape Vs Infernape**

What is there to say about this fight? It's a mirror match through and through. The only difference is the move pool. Canon!Raine has Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz and Close Combat, while Alternate!Raine has Close Combat, Fire Blast, Aerial Ace and Earthquake. Looking back how Canon!Raine train her Infernape makes me wonder if diversity was never in her mind. This most likely be a double edge sword, seeing as a Pokémon that knows Aerial Ace and Earthquake could have easily wipe Canon!Raine's Infernape on the floor. If it were the other way around, the result is may be wary.

In the end, Infernape won. Which Infernape? Their both the same! Its a mirror match!

 **(8) Aftermath**

Alternate!Raine wins, but you have to give credit for Canon!Raine too, since she has a lot of surprising amount of moves that even I would have take pause, especially when said moves are made by SOTF. The scene where Alternate!Raine hugging her counterpart is something I have always wanted to write, since the beginning of the crossover. I hand out a character sheets about Raine, SOTF made her a tragic creature built solely for war. I was surprise, complete with eyebrow raising. So naturally, I wanted my Original Character to have a meeting (thus the reason why this fanfic exist) with her, giving a warm hug and telling her that everything is okay, since her life won't be such a waste. Quite a meta actually. This small scene is all I would have ever asked for.

 **(9) ...Ending?**

You maybe wondering who this Father Morris is, and who are these numbers of character name being thrown in. Well, the latter is actually all of my Original Character, and I created them solely to have a much bigger purpose than just being a hero from behind the scene. Oh no. I created them to have interconnected storyarch with one another, from different ear and different timeline and from different universes. This is where Father Morris comes to play. He is actually... Me, in a sense. An Avatar, so to speak. I selected them, molded them into heroes, have them go on a grand adventure on contrast with the canon hero from behind the scene and later on collect them back to a place called Limbo, where they will wait for their new assignment. Thus far, Father Morris may have appeared here on this fanfic, but he was originally suppose to be an occurring character from all of my works. This includes Megaman X Corrupted Justice where he will play a part where he extract RX from X, Saber Marionette J to X where he plays as a crippling man, setting the girls straight by telling them how much their master really loves them, Metal Slug Rebellion Rising where an event happen during the Second Demon occurance which pull Nicole Rossi to him, in Prototype he advice the villain Raven to tread carefully of his damnable path and later on, in Starcraft AU as how he 'pluck' Felix and Vladimir from certain death.

Oh, and SOTF, if your wondering why Shepherd aka L-X8 is in there too... well, his not alone.

* * *

As promise, here is Raine Reddins and Leonidas backstory!

 **Name: Raine Reddin**  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: Elite Pokémon Trainer, Sinnoh Region Champion  
Birthplace: Sandgem Town, Sinnoh  
Favourite Pastime: Exploring, battling, training, jumping to conclusion  
Pokémon on hand: Infernape, Swampert, Hydreigon, Gardevoir, Eelektross, Spiritomb.  
Favourite Quote: Cheer up! I'll always be there to make your day better!

Cheery, happy-go-lucky and always jumps the gun, Raine Reddin hails on Sinnoh and a Region Champion after she won her match against Cynthia. She is one of the many Pokémon trainers like most region trainers, except she care very little on personal gain in order to travel around the world in search of strong trainers. She is suffering from Growth hormone deficiency, a unique disease that render her body growth thus hindering her body growth. She and her father discover this when she was past her 12 years old, thus remain child-like. Despite said condition, she did not allow the disease to take root of her life and continue to enjoy her time with her constant smile and laughter. It can be very misleading and easily bullied by her other Pokémon trainer piers due to her age – which her body stop aging at her – however, she is without a doubt also one of the most exceptionally powerful trainer around. She had no strategy safe for blitz attacks and full frontal assault, executing her most devastating and brutal move, Raine and her team of Pokémon had manage to secure victory time and time again.

Despite having a powerful team of Pokémon under her belt, her Pokémon however are somewhat conflict by each other due to many major internal rivalries between them. One could wonder how she even manage to calm all her Pokémon down before the fight, or how she even obtain those unobtainable Pokémon in the first place (especially true for Spiritomb, as people tends to stay away from it than to actually own it.)

She also seemed to have befriend a lot of interesting character from her adventures, including Green, Yellow, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire and Platinum, occasionally run into other trainer named Tracey Sketchit, May and Dawn. Her battle include defusing the between Trainers and Psycho Riders (who are gang bikers with a change of name just to sound cool that is hype on speed), defusing the tension between Pokemon Rangers and Pokemon Battlers to disbanding Team Shadow and their scheme to return Sinnoh to its past glory. Her biggest adventure was her battle against a repeated attacks of Team Cyber, a pacifist syndicate who is obsess with Electric and Steel type Pokemon. Team Cyber appears less threatening and more benevolent goals, doing charity, help fight off the Rowdy Boys (Elite Trainer gone sour) and even fought alongside Pokemon Ranger to defuse and disband Team Shadow. However, Team Cyber real goal eventually revealed and the Pokemon Rangers and a team of capable Pokemon Trainers, Raine Reddins included, are to assault their base of operation. Their scheme? Bringing Genesect back to life, who worship it as their god.

Scisor, a rare Pincer Pokémon in gold colour scheme, goes by the name Blade is actually unique in nature; not only did he evolve without the use of Metal Coat, he even attain the ability to speak psionically with his mind (due to being hammered by multiple Psychic attack that eventually harm his brain in order to protect Raine from a Pokémon poacher when he was still Scyther). Raine Reddins has a record for hating Steel type Pokémon, but for Blade, she had one exception. It is not revealed why she hates Steel type though.

She is said to bears an uncanny resemblance to May's orange and green-colored outfit in terms of clothing. However, her hair color is red at shoulder-length and that she often ties her red hair into a ponytail. She often carries a Unova Region theme backpack along her travels, and goes around with two of her best friend, Edward and Sasha

Her last recorded adventures was on Unova and was on her journey to Kalos. She is tutored by Gold after her sound defeat by Red, the Pokemon Master.

 **Name: Leonidas 'Leon' Patroklos**  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Ex-Pokemon Ranger  
Birthplace: Hoenn  
Favourite Pastime: Unknown  
Pokémon on hand: Sceptile (Dominix), Lapras (Serene), Dragonite (Rufus), Darkrai (Sideways), Latias (Korra), Raikou (Raiden).  
Favourite Quote: Are there any other boring occurrence?

Leonidas Patroklos is the youngest brother to Kellyn Patroklos, and one of the many wiling volunteers to be sign up for the Pokemon Ranger regiments. An acceptable Trainer by himself, Leonidas wanted to make some good to the world, and having a strong sense of justice made him ideal for a Ranger, with a little help from his already establish brother quickly rose him to Corporal. However, that was the only thing that is remotely good about being a Ranger.

Leonidas Patroklos and Kellyn Patroklos accept missions from whatever mission Ranger Command had to offer, mostly to tame or calm wild Pokémon and to subjugate any problem in hand, be that a street gang, Pokémon bullies or occasionally criminal syndicate. Kellyn eventually outrank Leonidas, having accomplish even more feat than his brother could, one of which is the befriending the Legendary Nightmare Pokemon, Darkrai. Kellyn eventually became a legend among the Ranger corp by this feat alone, something which Leonidas has been tease repeatedly by his piers or his colleagues. Leonidas doesn't mind, but a dark mind had once brew within his soul.

Eventually, both are united again after many years of separation (missions, work and transfer can do that to you) in Alto Mare, a remote island far from Kanto region and nearer to the Johto Region via fishing boat transport. Both has been given tips that the remnant of Team Rocket goons, namely Annie and Oakley are going after an artifact of some sort. Both are send in, along with several hundreds of Rangers to the area to secure and protect the sacred island known to house the Eon Legendary. However, halfway through the mission, Kellyn was recalled from the mission, and was transfer to a much urgent situation on Hoenn. The details regarding the mission was never explain, and Kellyn did not question. He left, giving his brother and his Ranger companions the lay-down of his sudden departure.

Disaster struck when one of the Eon Legendary was killed on Alto Mare. The populous began to panic. The island is breaking apart, most likely from the mystical legends of Alto Mare own defensive mechanism. Piece by piece the island broke apart and eventually crumble to nothingness, leaving nothing in its wake but an endless sea, as if Alto Mare never existed in the first place. The populous are rescued, a handful are missing, and a number of Rangers did not make it. This is where the depressed Leonidas found Latias, one of the Eon Legendary disguise as a human girl, looking at the distance where her home have been. Leonidas did not know she was a legendary Pokémon until she reveal it to him. He later befriend her, and promise her that justice will be done.

It wasn't long when Leonidas caught wind that his brother, Kellyn died during a mission, but what made him even more furious was that this information was given to him 5 years later. Ranger Command believe that Ranger Leonidas isn't prepared to hear the passing of his brother, but this actually infuriate him further. Eventually, after a deep depression that had since became part of him, he resign his post, return his badge and begun his soul searching. He disappear from the radar, and not even the best Ranger team manage to track him down.

2 years later, Leonidas Patroklos make a return, arming with duel side arms and six newly form Pokémon team consist of Sceptile (his beginning Pokémon), Lapras (which he safe from the Seaform Island years ago), Dragonite (his father Pokémon), Latias (who befriend and later on, became a team member) Darkrai (captured and extorted by Leonidas, and later on became team member) and Raikou, (rescued by the remnant of Team Magma) with a darker view in life and a vigilantly. This is where he cross path with Raine Reddins and her journey and had made mistake accusing her for being involve in a crime syndicate. It is this fire burning hatred against crime syndicate that Leonidas became an active anti-hero throughout Raine Reddins adventure, eventually became a willing (but hateful) ally to her once Team Cyber was behind all of his misfortunate.

Somewhere along their adventure, Oakley and Annie encountered by Leonidas and the vengeful Latias. Leonidas gave free reign to Latias to do 'what her heart wants more'.

Latinized form of the Greek Πατροκλος _(Patroklos)_ which meant "glory of the father", derived from πατηρ _(_ _pater_ _)_ "father" (genitive  πατρος) and κλεος _(_ _kleos_ _)_ "glory". In Greek legend he was one of the heroes who fought against the Trojans. His death at the hands of Hector drew his friend Achilles back into the war.


End file.
